


Обмен р(л)олями

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Миди от G до T [1]
Category: Gintama, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental travel, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Magic, T (PG-13), gintama - Freeform, konosuba - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Не смей называть лоли бесполезными!
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Миди от G до T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854703
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Обмен р(л)олями

Задний фон Йородзуи.

Шинпачи: Гин-сан, в этом году мы участвуем в битве фэндомов, нам нужно придумать какой-нибудь миди до 15 тысяч слов.

Гинтоки: Да плевать.

Ш: Но...

Г: Пацуан, какой вообще смысл пытаться, если победит обычная накрутка голосов? И причем не в нашу пользу.

Ш: Гин-сан! Будь тактичней, это же только твое предположение, верно? Здесь явно честная игра, не говори так больше.

Кагура: Ты чего занервничал-ару? Так и скажи, что испугался организаторов.

Ш: Вам тоже не мешало бы их бояться, по одному только щелчку пальцев они могут легко нас дисквалифицировать!

К: Они что, Таносы?

Ш: Да не в этом дело!

Г: Страх затупляет твой разум, Пацуан. Избавься от него, иначе то, чего ты боишься, станет реальным. Если же ты равнодушен к нему, он обойдет тебя стороной и не причинит вреда. 

Ш: Да ты говоришь то же самое, когда я прошу тебя прибраться в твоем же собственном доме!

Г: ...равнодушен... и оно обойдет тебя стороной...

Ш: *вздох*

К: Забудь про него, Шинпачи. Он от безделья совсем поплыл головой-ару.

Г: Эй! Ты чего это так резко переметнулась, коза? Ты когда в последний раз выгуливала свой конвейер дерьма? Мы с Шинпачи...

Ш: ...лишь я...

Г: ...каждый день водим его на прогулку вместо тебя.

К: Я не виновата, что моя кожа не переносит солнца, поэтому мне нужно оставаться дома-ару!

Г: Не ври! Ты же целыми днями просто торчишь перед телевизором!

К: Я готова идти на такие жертвы ради здоровья.

Г: Ты бесполезна...

К: Что ты сказал?! Это я бесполезна?! Да ты сам только и делаешь, что ковыряешь в носу да в заднице-ару! А иногда и все сразу.

Г: Что сказать, я способный.

Ш: Давайте успокоимся, хорошо?

К: Так что взгляни для начала на себя самого и запомни раз и навсегда: Я не бесполезна!

***

Где-то за дальними землями, в сказочном и необычном мире группа молодых авантюристов решила исследовать новое подземелье. Давно им не удавалось покинуть свой особняк, а потому, взяв квест на разведку, они мигом рванули навстречу приключениям. Хоть их и было всего четверо, духа и стремления к открытиям хватило бы на всю гильдию авантюристов. Ну, и конечно же им нужно было добраться до местных сокровищ раньше остальных, хотя вряд ли бы кто-нибудь решился последовать за ними. Печально известная группа Сато Казумы, состоящая практически из продвинутых классов с казалось бы идеальным балансом, на деле была максимально никудышной. Они приносили лишь проблемы, даже несмотря на все их заслуги. Лучшим решением для остальных было держаться от них подальше.

— Даркнесс, используй Провокацию вон на ту толпу, пусть Аква очистит всю нежить разом! — крикнул лидер команды, отстреливая из лука тупых зомбей. — Если что, я установил сзади тебя ловушку, на случай, если кто-то прорвется!

— Ловушку?! Это твои новые извращенные игры, Казума?! — с пылающим лицом закричала крестоносец, выискивая ловушку за спиной. — Ты специально ее поставил, чтобы я в нее угодила, не так ли? Но я ее не вижу! Разреши мне ее найти!

— Нет! Заткнись! Не сейчас! Будь серьезней!

Крестоносец-мазохист в роли танка, казалось бы, что может быть лучше? Вот только она, обладая великолепной защитой, промахивалась даже по обездвиженной цели. Да и ей куда сильнее хотелось оказаться в лапах врага, нежели сражаться с ним. Стыд и позор…

— Даркнесс, они снова сагрились на меня и вышли из очищающего круга, перехвати их обратно! — панически закричала архижрица, унося ноги от толпы мертвецов, бегущей за ней. — О боже, их стало в два раза больше! Казума-сан, что это за темная магия?!

— Да ты опять перепила, дура! Я так и знал, что тот звон стекла у тебя в сумке был не к добру! У тебя же в глазах двоится! — не выдержал парень, продолжая стрелять из лука.

Самопровозглашенная богиня в роли высококлассной архижрицы. Аква была способна изгонять любую нечисть, заживлять раны, излечивать множество болезней, снимать проклятия и даже воскрешать, вот только в основное время она была глупым и ленивым магнитом для нежити, чем портила любой поход за город. А еще за эту алкашню постоянно приходилось оплачивать счета после ее гулянок.

Пати из одного парня и трёх девушек, многие бы позавидовали этому счастливчику, но, увы, ему достались три самых бесполезных представительниц слабого пола. И кстати о последней...

Все это время, упершись спиной к стене и обнимая посох, архимаг с повязкой на глазу молча игнорировала происходящее.

— Эй! Мегумин! Ты же из них самая адекватная! Может, хоть что-нибудь сделаешь? — выкрикнул лидер, заметив, что стрелы почти закончились.

— А что я могу? Магия взрыва обрушит все подземелье, поэтому я жду, когда мы вернемся домой, мы и так провели здесь уже полдня, — спокойно отреагировала девчонка, даже не шелохнувшись.

— Да хотя бы посохом их прибей, мы не справляемся!

— Казума вообще понимает, насколько он ценен? Да и кто тебя просил вести нас сюда? Особенно с твоим-то уровнем.

— Нет! Даркнесс попала в ловушку! — панически выкрикнула архижрица. — «Рассеивание»! 

— Зачем ты меня спасла?! 

— Идиотки! Сейчас не время! — орал на них парень, но, потянувшись в колчан, обнаружил, что тот пуст. — Мегумин, срочно выучи какое-нибудь слабое заклинание! Я знаю, что у тебя есть свободные очки!

— Казума и сам неплохо владеет начальным уровнем, можешь кинуть им песка в лицо, — съязвила беззаботная архимаг.

— Ты бесполезна!

— Что ты сказал?! — впервые возмутилась та, сверкнув на него алым глазом и крепко сжав посох в руке. — Это говорит мне человек с самыми слабыми статами и уровнем среди нас?! Я — архимаг, владеющий сильнейшим заклинанием разрушительной магии, Взрывом! У меня здесь у единственной уровень выше сорокового! Я способна уничтожить десятки врагов за раз, не смей называть меня бесполезной!

— Это все неважно, как только мы спускаемся в подземелье!

— Так зачем тупой Казума меня сюда затащил? Ты же и правда тупой!

— Казума, они набросились на Акву, почему на ее месте не я?!

— Да, от меня тут мало толку, но уясни раз и навсегда, я не бесполезна! — выкрикнула Мегумин, осознав, что тычет посохом в нос сереброволосого незнакомца. Он был намного выше нее, а потому ее взор тут же упал на его белоснежное кимоно с дымными узорами, одетое лишь на одну руку. А он модный! Украдкой осмотревшись по сторонам, она обнаружила, что находится отнюдь не в темном подземелье, а в комнате с непривычным для нее стилем. Свет из единственного окна освещал небольшой рабочий стол, за которым расположились два дивана со столиком поменьше. Но больше всего ее внимание привлекла какая-то странная говорящая штуковина в углу с сидящей внутри маленькой женщиной. — Когда это я успела выучить Телепорт?.. — полушепотом произнесла архимаг, застыв в таком положении.

Сзади послышалось чье-то копошение, и краем глаза она заметила еще одного, уже темноволосого парня помоложе в очках. Кто они такие? Она что, умерла? Это рай? Нежить все-таки добралась до нее? Но где же богиня Эрис? Этот кучерявый ее заменяет? Или он тоже умер и ждет своей очереди? И зачем они заперли ту фею в коробке? Они над ней издеваются? Она будет их ужином? И что вообще за странный стиль у этой комнаты? У божеств совершенно нет вкуса...

Пока она забивала себе голову всякой чепухой, мужчина неспешно отодвинул посох от своего носа. Кажется, он и сам еще пребывал в недоумении.

— Я задам вопрос? — стеснительно прошептала девчонка.

— Валяй, — после короткой паузы выдал Гинтоки, пристально глядя на незнакомку. Кагура резко исчезла, а на ее месте оказалась эта. Что она хотела у них узнать? Напряжение нарастало, любопытство Йородзуи перевалило за все границы, они словно тянулись к ней в ожидании этого судьбоносного по их мнению вопроса. И...

— Я полдня не ела. У вас перекусить не найдется?

— Почему ты спросила именно это?! — выкрикнул на весь квартал Шинпачи.

***

Поставив перед гостьей миску с раменом и стакан чая, очкарик мигом отбежал в сторону, пялясь на нее из-за подноса. Будучи одетой в алое платье с длинным рукавом, темный плащ и остроконечную шляпу, она напоминала классическую ведьму из какого-нибудь фэнтези. Сидя на одном из диванов, девочка молча оценила скудное на ингредиенты содержимое и еле заметно вздохнула. После питания высококачественной пищей в их особняке, она будто вновь вернулась к бедному существованию в родной деревне, где даже бродячая кошка могла стать потенциальным ужином для всей семьи. Гинтоки, сев напротив, точно так же не проронил ни слова. Эта ситуация была странной даже по меркам их повседневной жизни.

— Псс, Пацуан, ты что, заварил ей быструю лапшу? — с возмущением прошептал Гинтоки.

— Гин-сан, у нас больше ничего нет, сегодня была очередь Кагуры-тян идти в магазин, но ты и сам понимаешь...

— Зато ты ничего не понимаешь. Взгляни на нее, она же чуть ли не плачет. Может у нее какая-нибудь психологическая травма при виде рамена? Может быть ее родители отравились им, когда она была маленькой?

— Не выдумывай! — неожиданно громко прошипел Шинпачи. — К тому же, мы не знаем, чем она обычно питается. Может, она про себя молится и благодарит нас за еду.

— Не выдумывай! — в том же стиле парировал Гинтоки. — В любом случае, нам необходимо узнать, кто она такая. Здесь все слишком странно.

— Могу предположить, что она косплей-модель, на ней наряд Мегумин из Коносубы, — прошептал знаток, пафосно поправив очки.

— Кого?

— Мегумин...

— Ааа, Мегумин, — протянул тот, понимающе кивнув головой, — я без понятия, кто это. В любом случае... Эм, мисс? — нормальным голосом обратился к ней он, решив наконец вывести незнакомку на диалог. — Могу теперь я задать встречный вопрос? Кто вы и как здесь оказались?

— Это два вопроса, — с небольшим удивлением ответила гостья, слегка наклонив голову. — На какой из них мне ответить?

— Эй-эй, вы задали вопрос, не ответив хотя бы на один из моих.

— Вы тоже.

— Но я задал их первым.

— Нет, вы задаете их после меня, иначе вы бы не сказали "встречный".

— Да, но я-то ответил на ваш первый.

— Нет, вы молча дали мне еды.

— Хватит! — вмешался Шинпачи, ударив подносом по спинке дивана.

— Ладно, еще раз, начнем с начала: Кто вы? — почувствовав мигрень, спросил Гинтоки, но странности не закончились, когда незнакомка резко поднялась с места, чудом не перевернув стол. Встав в пафосную позу и взмахнув плащом, она коснулась своей повязки на глазу и гордо заявила:

— Имя мне — Мегумин! Величайший гений из Клана Алых Магов, архимаг, владеющий сильнейшим заклинанием разрушительной магии, Взры... — но закончить предложение решил ее желудок, издав протяжный вопль на всю комнату. — Это был рев моего внутреннего зверя!

— Да как же! — выкрикнул очкарик.

— А что касательно того, как я сюда попала, то я ждала разъяснений именно от вас, — уже спокойно продолжила девочка, сев обратно и не обращая внимания на пролитую миску с лапшой и валяющийся на полу стакан. — Мы с группой зачищали подземелье, наш лидер накричал на меня, я вспылила, потом бам, и вот я тут. Никогда бы не подумала, что моя скрытая сила пробудится подобным образом.

— Она же не серьезно, да? — пробубнил себе под нос Шинпачи. — Почему она продолжает утверждать, что является вымышленным персонажем?

— Теперь моя очередь: Кто вы? — с любопытством поинтересовалась Мегумин, прищурив алый глаз и игнорируя их перешептывания.

— Мы? Йородзуя, мастера на все руки! — гордо заявил Гинтоки, ткнув себе в грудь большим пальцем. — Принимаемся за любую работу от поимки кошек до спасения мира.

— Вау, так вы тоже авантюристы? — с восхищением протянула девочка, крепко обняв посох. — Наверняка у вас тоже продвинутые классы. Я вижу этот деревянный меч на вашем поясе. Походит на работу мастеров из моей деревни. Их лезвия способны распределять ману вдоль основания к острию для усиления скорости каста и мощности заклинания. Так, выходит, вы тоже маг?

— Псс, Пацуан, она что, чокнутая? — прошептал Гинтоки своему компаньону, краем глаза наблюдая за ее любопытствующим выражением лица. — У нее по контракту обозначено всегда отыгрывать роль или что?

— Почему ты меня об этом спрашиваешь? — так же тихо ответил парень. — Я не уверен, но похоже, что она попала сюда с фестиваля комиксов, что проходит в центре города. Возможно, Кагура-тян сейчас именно там.

— Эй-эй, почему это капитан фан-клуба той певички еще здесь? — еле заметно усмехнулся тот. — Неужели тебя выгнали из собственной же организации?

— Мы не признаем любви к 2D, поэтому игнорируем подобные события, — гордо заявил Шинпачи. — Настоящий отаку должен любить только живых идолов! Те, кто преклоняются перед искусственными — жалкие глупцы, не способные увидеть разницу между реальностью и фантазией!

— Вот только тебе все равно ничего не светит ни с первыми, ни со вторыми. К тому же, если ты не признаешь 2D, то откуда тогда знаешь, чей на ней наряд? — тихо усмехнулся Гинтоки, игнорируя напыщенную физиономию очкарика. — Отведем ее назад на фестиваль и заберем рыжую, так что пока придется подыграть ей в ее же стиле, — он резко поднялся с места, окончательно разлив рамен на стол. Взмахнув рукой, он посмотрел на гостью сквозь пальцы. — Имя мне — Саката Гинтоки! Величайший мастер на все руки! Гениальный мечник, которых доселе не видывал свет! Обладатель легендарного боккэна, несущего на себе аромат соуса карри! Да и сам по себе весьма импозантный мужчина! — распахнув руки, он заставил кимоно развеваться на импровизированном ветру и высвободил из него вторую руку.

Увидев это, Мегумин ошарашенно захлопала в ладоши. Он явно смог угодить своим приветствием ей в самое сердечко. Слегка поклонившись, мужчина удовлетворенно рухнул обратно на диван. В этот момент она с ожиданием переметнулась на второго, ее взгляд так и сиял алым от нетерпения.

— А я — Шинпачи.

— Скучно, — выдвинула она сокрушительный вердикт, заставив линзы его очков неистово треснуть.

***

— Это же древние надписи! — громко вопила девчонка, тыча пальцем в каждую вывеску на своем пути.

Стоило им выйти на улицу, как их новая компаньонка словно с цепи сорвалась. Увидев в небе космический корабль, напоминающий продолговатый дирижабль, она неистово начала просить разрешения взорвать этого дракона. Столкнувшись с аманто, она принялась тыкать в них посохом и орать про демонов. Что же за безумный контракт она подписала, раз ей пришлось настолько вжиться в роль? Эта девчонка начинала раздражать.

— Пацуан, — шепотом обратился Гинтоки к очкарику, пока она отставала от них на пару шагов, — долго нам еще идти? Своей гиперактивностью она привлекает к себе слишком много внимания.

— Гин-сан, мы же только вышли, не переживай. Правда, я не представляю, как нам удастся найти Кагуру-тян в этой толпе. Нужно было взять с собой Садахару.

— Ты же в курсе, что он сбежал еще утром, когда наша идиотка отказалась вести его на прогулку, — протяжно вздохнул мужчина, оглянувшись назад. Однако лучше бы он этого не делал.

— Какие еще к черту эрис, мы принимаем только йены! — возмущался хозяин ресторана на колесах.

— Наверняка у вас поблизости есть ростовщик, который согласится их обменять, — с напором отвечала девчонка, тыча ему в лицо какими-то бумажками, — пойдите мне навстречу, я голодна.

— Да мне плевать! Я ни за что не приму какую-то фальшивку! Если так надо, то сама сходи и обме... Эй! Не тряси мою тележку! — кричал старик, пытаясь утихомирить буйную посетительницу.

— Где же ваша совесть? Разве вы не желаете помочь молодой девушке в трудную минуту? Мне не хватает белка в организме, я же могу умереть. 

— Это не мои проблемы! — выкрикнул тот, пытаясь урегулировать шатающуюся тележку.

— Но я же готова вам заплатить, почему вы отказываетесь принимать мои деньги? Это что, какая-то дискриминация Алых Магов? Или вы сексист?

— Что ты вообще несешь, малявка?! 

— Кто этот тут малявка, а?! — впервые крикнула она, усилив тряску. — Вот если бы такие люди, как вы, не отказывались меня покормить, то, быть может, я уже и выросла!

— Почему твоя логика настолько гнилая?! — срывая голос, орал старик, но вдруг заметил Гинтоки. — Йородзуя-сан, Йородзуя-сан, прошу, помогите мне! Здесь какая-то ненормальная!

Протяжно вздохнув, тот подошел ближе и схватил бунтарку за шиворот. От неожиданности она на секунду замешкалась, решив, что сейчас как всегда попадет за решетку, но, повернув голову, увидела усталую физиономию своего нового знакомого. Натянув непринужденную улыбку, она только хотела открыть рот, как...

— Йородзуя-сан, не хотелось бы вызывать полицию, поэтому, пожалуйста, уведите эту чокнутую подальше, я даже готов заплатить, — словно переключатель, последние слова одновременно щелкнули в головах у обоих. Им даже не пришлось о чем-либо договариваться, чтобы прийти к общей мысли.

***

С довольным видом уплетая торияки, Мегумин сидела на траве в местном парке рядом с какой-то коробкой. Гинтоки же с лицом поевшего сметаны кота лежал на скамейке неподалеку и пересчитывал несколько банкнот, оставшихся от сдачи. Каждый из них остался в плюсе, но лишь Шинпачи смотрел на эту ситуацию убитым взглядом. Хоть хозяин тележки и не желал сдавать ее полиции, но, по его мнению, эти двое заслужили сидеть за решеткой.

— Отлично, — ухмыльнулся Гинтоки, спрятав деньги во внутренний карман кимоно, — наша следующая остановка — ювелирный!

— Как скажете, шеф! — подняв большой палец, мигом ответила девчонка.

— Когда это вы успели так сдружиться?! И вообще, вы же попросту его обманули!

— Вообще-то, мы выполнили квест в точности, как он сказал, — покачав головой, ответила Мегумин. — Нигде не обговаривалось, что мы не можем быть заодно.

— Верно, — кивнул Гинтоки, с довольным видом растянувшись на лавочке, — тебе еще далеко до таких авантюристов, как мы.

— Да вы скорее грабители!

— В Белзерге я состояла в банде Благородных Воров, поэтому считаю данный инцидент благим делом, ведь злой продавец наотрез отказывался обслуживать своего клиента. Это закономерная карма! — указав пальцем в небо, с мудрым видом закончила Мегумин.

— Потому что нужно было платить не этими странными бумажками!

— А чем еще? Телом?

— Да нет же! Йенами!

— У меня нет вашей валюты, неужели так трудно понять? 

— Пацуан, — встрял в их диалог Гинтоки, — отстань, не видишь, что она не отступится от роли? Сейчас передохнем и отведем ее обратно на фестиваль.

— Фестиваль?! — неожиданно оживилась девчонка, отложив недоеденный торияки в сторону. — Так вы в Японии тоже поклоняетесь Эрис? Можно я в конце устрою фейерверк? Правда, в прошлый раз я потом сутки просидела в тюрьме, но оно того стоило!

— Думаю, лучше не надо... — пробубнил Шинпачи, но вдруг заметил кое-какую деталь. — Что вы сказали? Японию? Ага! Вот вы и попались! Откуда вам про нее знать, если вы якобы не здешняя?

— Потому что Казума, наш лидер, отсюда, — с равнодушным видом заявила она. — Я поняла куда попала, когда увидела кучу скрижалей с древними письменами по пути сюда. Это же японский, верно? У нас они часто встречаются, но никто, кроме Казумы и Аквы, не способен их прочесть, — пожала плечами девчонка, когда в дело решил встрять Гинтоки:

— Мисс...

— Мегумин.

— Неважно, если вы утверждаете, что родом не отсюда, то почему тогда говорите с нами на чистом японском?

— О чем это говорит Гинтоки? — с недоумением переспросила она, пялясь прямо на него.

— Почему вы говорите обо мне в третьем лице?.. — слегка подвис мужчина, но, покрутив головой, повторил: — Как вы можете говорить с нами на японском, если прибыли не отсюда?

— О чем речь? Мы же говорим на общем языке, разве японский — это не просто древние письмена?

— Гин-сан, — шепотом обратился к нему очкарик, — не ломай границы этой истории, даже автор фанфика не придумал, как это логично обосновать.

— Тогда почему это должно быть нашей проблемой?! — не сбавляя голоса ответил мужчина. Не будь его волосы от природы серебряными, он бы явно уже поседел после этого разговора. 

Недоумение на лице Мегумин выросло в геометрической прогрессии, но неожиданно для всех из коробки неподалеку вылезла рука и быстро схватила остатки торияки, лежавшие рядом. 

— Мимик! — выкрикнула девочка, подскочив с места и направив посох на потенциальную угрозу, которая резко отрастила ноги и рванула на другую сторону парка. — Убегайте, я взорву его своей магией! — заявила она, однако эти двое прекрасно понимали, кто находится в коробке. Монстр по имени Мадао, Хасегава Тайзо, обычный бездомный, оккупировавший парк под свое постоянное место жительства. Гинтоки с Шинпачи усмехнулись, но неожиданно почуяли какую-то тягучую атмосферу, накапливаемую вокруг их новой знакомой. — О тьма, что чернее черного, о бездна, куда не проникает свет, явись на зов моей алой магии, пробудись от оков сна, отвори границы своего предела и приди, чтобы восстановить справедливость, — доносился до них ее потусторонний голос, пока она совершала резкие взмахи своим посохом. Жар, пробирающийся в самые ноздри при каждом вдохе, быстро окружил всю троицу, с каждой секундой сдавливая грудь все жестче. — Сила, которую я желаю, — это разрушение, та сила, которой нет равных. Яви... — но не успела она договорить, как бомж скрылся за забором. Гнетущая атмосфера моментально испарилась, словно ее и не бывало. — Черт, нужно было делать меньше пауз между словами, — недовольно прошептала она себе под нос, с потерянным видом пнув небольшой камушек. Мегумин прекрасно понимала, что уже способна использовать заклинание без зачитывания текста, но, будучи одной из Алых Магов, не могла себе позволить так скучно и обыденно растрачивать свою мощь. Магия без пафосной вступительной речи была на порядок слабее, каждый из ее клана был в этом уверен на все сто процентов. — Извините, он сбежал, без танка в пати сложно держать монстров на одном месте.

— Да нет, ничего, — ответили они в унисон, задумавшись над тем, что же им сейчас привиделось.

***

Фестиваль комиксов, место, куда съезжаются отаку со всей страны якобы для обмена интересами и простого общения. Но на деле они приезжают сюда, чтобы напокупать всякого барахла втридорога да поглазеть на косплей-моделей. Особо настырные будут пытаться поиметь счастье с ними сфотографироваться, дабы в будущем уверять своих друзей, что это их девушка. Чрезмерно настырные даже попытаются пожать им руку своей вспотевшей ладошкой, чтобы потом не мыть ее неделю. Ну а просто тупые попытаются перейти черту, отчего тут же получат смачного пинка от здешней охраны.

Однако наша компания пришла сюда по иным причинам: двое работяг из Йородзуи надеялись найти здесь свою подругу, а их внезапная гостья решила, что они каким-то волшебным способом помогут ей вернуться обратно, святая наивность. Хоть ей и не шибко хотелось возвращаться в то гнетущее подземелье, то, что она встретила здесь, было гораздо страшнее.

— Вы только посмотрите на нее, она же как будто настоящая, — умилялись отаку, неожиданно проворные для своей комплекции. Кружа вокруг застывшей от шока Мегумин, они не переставали щелкать ее фотоаппаратами со всех сторон. 

— Она словно сошла с тех самых иллюстраций для новеллы.

— Какой у нее крутой посох! Я даже не вижу нить, на которой держится камень!

— А ты бы не могла встать в пафосную стойку?

— Крикни «Взрыв»!

Завершив сопровождение, Гинтоки с Шинпачи решили приступить к поискам Кагуры, а потому помахали на прощание рукой и двинули дальше, но...

— Эй! Вы что, решили оставить меня здесь одну? — выкрикнула она практически растворившимся в толпе героям.

— Но ты же сейчас не одна, — на мгновение остановившись, пожал плечами Гинтоки, — рады были познакомиться.

И с этими словами они полностью исчезли из ее поля видимости, оставив наедине с голодными до девчонок отаку. Словно стая волков, те окружили беззащитную жертву, дабы разделаться с ней в один счет. Крепко обхватив посох, она уже была готова запустить Взрыв прямо под своими ногами, лишь бы не достаться этим безумным чудовищам. И вот, когда к ней уже потянулась чья-то потная рука, кто-то из толпы точным движением ножен меча отбил ее в сторону.

— Кто ее хоть пальцем тронет — считай, уже труп, — послышался совсем рядом грубый голос.

Обернувшись, все тут же заметили высокого черноволосого мужчину, одетого в джинсовку без рукавов на голый торс. Черные очки, красная повязка на лбу, этот альфа-самец выглядел невероятно брутально и круто в ее глазах. Закинув катану за спину, он докурил сигарету и пафосно растоптал окурок ногой, отчего каждый отаку сделал шаг назад, чтобы освободить пространство для этого мачо. Пройдя чуть ближе к девчонке, он заметил на себе ее сияющий от восхищения взгляд и отчего-то резко остановился. Его некогда могучие плечи по какой-то причине медленно опустились, залившееся румянцем лицо уставилось куда-то в сторону, и в смущении он обхватился за собственный локоть. Что с ним произошло? Всего пару секунд назад он казался таким офигенным. Робко направив на нее фотоаппарат, он с запинками в голосе спросил:

— Можно... я вас... пофоткаю?

Не дожидаясь ответа, мужчина принялся ловко скакать вокруг застывшей особы. Остальные отаку переглянулись и сделали еще один шаг назад от чрезмерно опасного типа.

— Как вам удалось создать настолько детальный образ? Это платье, оно просто идеально сидит на вас, подчеркивая такую хрупкую фигуру. Вы даже смогли найти настолько большие пуговицы, чтобы пришить их к шляпе. Ох, вы даже не забыли про бинт на правой ноге. Какой продуманный косплей... Можно сделать селфи? — неожиданно спросил он, достаточно сильно приблизившись к ее ошарашенному лицу. Это незнакомое слово еще больше сбило ее с толку, не давая собраться с мыслями. — Где вам удалось найти настолько правдоподобные алые линзы? — спросил мужчина, чуть ли не тычась в нее своим носом. — От вас так приятно пахнет, так и хочется зарыться в ваши волосы, — услышав это, Мегумин хотела сбежать, но пути к отступлению уже не было, она была окончательно окружена этими странными людьми. И казалось, что ничего страшнее уже и быть не может, как он неожиданно приблизился к самому ее уху и прошептал: — Чтобы окончательно убедиться в каноничности косплея, не могли бы вы сказать... — он тихо сглотнул, с трудом себя сдерживая, и, сильно заикаясь, задал свой решающий вопрос: — Какого цвета... на вас... кхм-кхм... трусики?

В это время Йородзуя отошла достаточно, чтобы наконец заняться поисками их безмерно голодной подруги.

— Мы правильно сделали, что оставили ее с этими типами? — нервно поинтересовался Шинпачи, когда они вдвоем пробирались сквозь всевозможные торговые ряды. — Она казалась такой беззащитной. Вдруг эти люди сделают с ней что-нибудь страшное?

— По себе судишь? — без капли иронии поинтересовался мужчина.

— Да иди ты! Просто я наслышан, как молодых девушек похищают прямо на улицах. Мне за нее беспокойно.

— Не переживай, эти девственники ее и пальцем тронуть побоятся, иначе им придется иметь дело с ее менеджером и охраной. Косплеерши хоть и сладкий плод, но запретный. Да и народу тут много.

— Надеюсь, ты прав, — с облегчением выдохнул парень, но что-то все равно не давало ему покоя.

— Расслабься, сейчас найдем Кагуру и вернемся домой, а эту неожиданную телепортацию скинем на баг нашей матрицы.

— Что за бред ты несешь?! 

— Мы столько всего пережили, что мне уже лень чему-то удивляться. Будь то магия, демоны и прочая хрень, в Гинтаме возможно все, поэтому тупо забей. Может быть мы сейчас найдем ту самую точку телепорта и нас самих куда-нибудь перенесет, например в женскую баню.

— Ну да, было бы не... Эй! Я никогда не опущусь до подоб...

Но продолжить это милое общение не позволил громкий девчачий выкрик аккурат за их спинами. Промедлив секунду, они переглянулись и мигом рванули обратно, расталкивая на пути зазевавшихся посетителей. Выбежав к той площадке, где они совсем недавно разошлись, герои увидели огромную толпу. Все те же голодные хищники, они медленно приближались к загнанной жертве. Вынув из-за пояса боккэн, Гинтоки не стал медлить и принялся грубо пробираться внутрь, распихивая орущих от экстаза отаку в стороны, пока не увидел...

— ...личайший маг Акселя, гений Клана Алых Магов, уничтожившая множество генералов армии Короля Демонов, — да, он наткнулся на ее привычное позерство, — взорвавшая мобильную крепость Разрушитель, убившая Ковлунскую гидру и одолевшая в дуэли злого бога Вольбах! — взмахнув плащом, она сменила позу, а ее глаз сиял алым цветом, словно елочная гирлянда. — Только посмейте тронуть ту, кто в будущем лично повергнет Короля Демонов в небытие и займет его место! — произнеся это, она пафосно ударила посохом по асфальту, вызвав небольшой столп искр.

Толпа просто взорвалась, кто-то рухнул на землю с пеной у рта, остальные плакали от счастья, заставив кончики ее ушей покраснеть, а на лицо натянуть самодовольную ухмылку.

— Вы такая миленькая, — улыбаясь во весь рот и без остановки фотографируя ее со всех сторон, произнес до боли знакомый придурковатый коп.

Не сказав ни слова, Гинтоки развернулся, чтобы уйти, но неожиданно был кем-то схвачен за рукав кимоно.

— Гинтоки все-таки вернулся, — хихикнула девчонка, но, немного приблизившись, испуганно прошептала: — я, конечно, польщена, что моя известность добралась даже досюда, но, будь добр, спаси, эти чудики даже страшнее убийцы новичков, а вон тот в очках и вовсе пугает меня до дрожи в коленках...

Она делала вид, что этот пафосный монолог был защитной реакцией, но ей явно нравилось такое внимание. Что за цундэрэ...

— Саката-ши, Шимура-ши, рад вас видеть, — поприветствовал их старый знакомый Тоширо-кун, натянув на себя милую улыбку старого девственника. — Можно я пройдусь с вами?

— Псам Бакуфу нынче совсем нечем заняться? — фыркнул Гинтоки и, крепко схватив Мегумин за руку, резко потащил за собой на свободу. Он надеялся поскорее убраться от этого стремного придурка как можно дальше, но неожиданно почувствовал своей шеей что-то холодное и острое. — Эй-эй, что полиция себе позволяет? — поинтересовался тот, когда Тоширо-кун приставил к нему обнаженное лезвие катаны.

— Это я хотел спросить именно у тебя, кучерявый, — прозвучал за его спиной грубый голос настоящего Хиджикаты, по обыкновению выдыхающего никотиновый дым, — куда это ты потащил беззащитную девочку?

— Решил защитить ее от старых извращенцев, косящих под молодежь. Считай меня ее менеджером, Майо.

— Защита гражданских — работа Шинсенгуми, отпусти ее и уходи прочь, Йородзуя.

Заметив опасность, остальные отаку быстро дали деру, оставив на площадке лишь четверых участников конфликта.

— Хиджиката-сан, пожалуйста, успокойтесь, — послышался голос Шинпачи, решившего отстояться в сторонке, но его просьба осталась неуслышанной.

— Если я не сделаю сегодня достаточно снимков, то этот проклятый говнюк из меча не даст мне покоя до следующего сраного фестиваля, — сквозь зубы процедил полицейский, уже явно давно находящийся от этого на нервах. — Чтобы побороть в себе отаку, я готов побороть сейчас даже тебя.

— Ооо, так это вызов, — усмехнулся Гинтоки, резко отбив лезвие своим деревянным мечом и, отведя девчонку за спину, быстро встал в стойку с двуручным хватом. — Принимаю.

Ситуация накалялась с каждой секундой. Два давних соперника вновь решили сразиться, дабы защитить свои честь и принципы. Услышав это, тот тоже ухмыльнулся и обхватил пустые ножны левой рукой, чтобы отбивать ими удары. Хиджиката Тоширо, за его ум и решимость он получил прозвище дьявольского замкомандующего Шинсенгуми. Когда он был серьезен, то становился невероятно сильным противником. Нервно сглотнув, Шинпачи продолжал наблюдать за этим со стороны, он ничего не мог поделать в данной ситуации. Если они решили сразиться, значит, так тому и быть. Кодекс Бушидо запрещал вмешиваться в дуэли между двумя самураями, иначе ему бы пришлось вспороть себе живот за неуважение к честной битве. И вот, сделав по шагу в направлении друг к другу, они уже были готовы ринуться в эту ожесточенную и кровавую схватку, как вдруг...

— Черные, — послышался тонкий голосок из-за спины Гинтоки, — вы спрашивали, какого они цвета, так вот, черные.

Услышав это, Тоширо вмиг изменился. Напряжение сдуло, словно его и не бывало, морщины на лбу разгладились, он ощутил на душе прилив умиротворения. Не скрывая слез радости, он гордо поднял руку к небу, прошептав себе под нос: «Я знал!», пока не получил смачный удар деревянным мечом по довольной физиономии.

— Бежим! — выкрикнул Гинтоки, резко развернувшись назад и краем глаза заметив коварную ухмылку девчонки. Неужели она спланировала это? Если так, то стоит быть с ней максимально осторожным. Резко схватив обоих истуканов за руки, он умчался с ними в толпу. К поиску Кагуры добавилась еще одна головная боль в лице этой малявки, но выбора не было, никто не заслужил участи остаться с тем чокнутым извращенцем наедине. Мы в ответе за тех, кто неожиданно телепортировался в наш дом.

***

Прошло уже более трех часов, но никаких признаков их рыжей подруги так и не было обнаружено. Первым делом они двинули по лавкам с едой, особо сильным энтузиазмом в этот момент обладала их новая знакомая, требуя обойти каждую. Пришлось дать ей немного денег, но она отказалась брать их просто так и обменяла на какие-то странные купоны со скидками. Далее было решено заглянуть на ремесленные стенды. Увидев фигурку кошкодевочки, она принялась ей молиться, стоя на коленях. На вопрос "зачем?", та что-то пробубнила про богиню и прочий бред. Далее эта девчонка заметила статуэтку с ее персонажем, но когда у той отцепилось платье, она упала на землю и, обхватив коленки, забормотала, что опорочена и никто не возьмет ее замуж. Потом они наткнулись на других косплееров по ее тайтлу. Сначала она чему-то обрадовалась, пока не пригляделась к их лицам получше. Бедняги не успели даже заикнуться, как были избиты этой малявкой. Не слишком ли много у нее силы? После они мигом дали деру, слыша, как она кричит им вслед про то, что все равно найдет этих жалких подражателей и пожрет их первенцев. Да что у нее с головой? Косплееры так не выносят конкуренции? Далее было решено поискать Кагуру в кинотеатре у площади. Все было хорошо, пока эта мелкая не заметила баннер с полнометражкой по Коносубе. Капая на мозги всю дорогу к выходу, ей все же удалось вынудить их остаться на просмотр. Весь фильм эта девчонка восхищенно тыкала пальцем в экран и удивлялась, каким же образом кому-то удалось записать все это на магическую пленку, при этом оставаясь незамеченным, но, когда наступила заключительная часть, начала громко орать, что все было совсем не так. Их выгнали раньше, чем они увидели финальные титры. Далее еще полчаса она возмущенно требовала встречи с "тем недоумком", который посмел вырезать с ней всю романтику и нагрузил финальный бой каким-то бредом. Остыла же лишь в тот момент, когда ей принесли виноградного сока. Так и наступил вечер...

— Гин-сан, что будем делать? Нам так и не удалось найти Кагуру-тян. Может, она уже вернулась домой? — поинтересовался Шинпачи, когда троица сидела на скамейке, разглядывая пустую площадь, где совсем недавно проходил фестиваль. — Нет смысла ее искать, если она могла уже вернуться сама.

— Согласен, — кивнул Гинтоки, беззаботно буря мизинцем свой нос, — вот только у меня вопрос: ты-то какого хрена все еще тут?

— А куда мне идти? — поникшим голосом переспросила девочка, держа в руках шляпу. — Если бы вы мне сразу поверили, то поняли, что вам ее тут не найти. Если мы с вашей подругой поменялись местами, то выходит, что она сейчас в подземелье с моими товарищами, а никак не в Японии. Лучше бы помогли мне купить билет до Белзерга, Казума же как-то добрался отсюда до нашей страны. Тогда уже оттуда я бы могла отправить ее обратно к вам.

— Опять за свое... — с недовольством вздохнул Гинтоки, отправив соплю в полет и запрокинув голову. — Кончай уже притворяться, просто признайся наконец, кто ты такая на самом деле, иначе сдадим тебя полиции. Мне это уже осточертело...

— Я уже говорила, имя мне...

— Да-да, имя тебе — Мегумин, крутой маг и все такое, выйди уже из образа. Кому, по-твоему, вообще понадобилось бы совершать такую глупость, как обмен двух идиоток?

— Эй, может Гинтоки и выглядит круто, но я не прочь засунуть свой посох тебе в глотку и взорвать ее к чертям, — уже другим тоном ответила архимаг, ткнув деревяшкой ему в лицо. — Ну же, открой ротик.

— Ты еще слишком мелкая, чтобы так пошло угрожать взрослому мужчине. И хватит обращаться ко мне в третьем лице, это бесит.

— Гин-сан, мне кажется, ты один тут увидел пошлый намек... — пробубнил себе под нос Шинпачи, сидя на краю лавочки.

— Охохо, — самодовольно усмехнулась Мегумин, сверкнув алым глазом, — вот только по законам моей страны я уже считаюсь взрослой, так что не стоит меня недооценивать, старик.

— Эй-эй, такое чувство, что еще чуть-чуть, и к нам нагрянет Родительский Комитет, остановись, прошу, — заливаясь потом, Гинтоки поспешил отсесть от нее подальше. 

— Видимо, вы, японцы, все одинаковы, чуть что, сразу даете заднюю, — непринужденно закончила девчонка, натянув на лицо шляпу, из под которой виднелась лишь ее победоносная ухмылка. Удобно развалившись в центре скамейки, она беззаботно закинула руки за голову, но резко осеклась. — Ах да, вы же мне все равно не верите. Не знаю, как вам и доказать, что я настоящий маг, а не косплеер. Может, что-нибудь взорвать?

И не успели остальные что-либо ответить, как здание кинотеатра, словно по волшебству, с оглушительным грохотом разлетелось на части, перевернув их скамейку ударной волной. Что произошло? Неужели она использовала магию? В спешке поднявшись на ноги, герои могли заметить лишь оседающую в воздухе пыль, сквозь которую с трудом можно было разглядеть языки пламени, оставшиеся после взрыва. От увиденного глаз Мегумин засиял как никогда прежде.

— Это же взрыв! — восхищенно прокричала девчонка, тряся эту парочку за плечи. Гинтоки с Шинпачи переглянулись в недоумении, не зная, как реагировать. Она что, и вправду маг? Неужели все, что она говорила, было правдой? Как же теперь вернуть Кагуру? Однако... — Я срочно хочу увидеть того, кто это сделал!

— А? Так это не твоих рук дело? — сам того не понимая, Гинтоки почему-то почувствовал облегчение. Хватит с него всякой магической фигни, эта девка всего лишь чокнутая фанатка того тайтла, не более.

— Гинтоки опять несет какую-то чушь: мой великолепный взрыв уничтожил бы и нас всех заодно, — самодовольно возмутилась она, вновь изобразив какую-то позу, однако, к счастью, ее было сложно разглядеть сквозь клубы поднявшейся пыли. — В плане разрушения мне нет равных!

— Чунибье... — еле слышно прошептал мужчина, но девчонка все равно ткнула посохом ему в ногу. 

— Гин-сан, хватит препираться, нам нужно уходить, пока не прибыла полиция, — прошептал Шинпачи, единственный сохранив трезвость ума в подобной ситуации. — Иначе нас могут связать с этим взрывом и посадить за ре...

— Доброго вечера, — неожиданно раздался голос за их спинами. Ну все, попались, так просто уже не отделаться. Если это окажется тот извращенец, то они сядут еще и за избиение должностного лица. — Вечерний Эдо, разве не лучшее время для восстановления справедливости?

Троица обернулась, и их взору тут же предстал Кацура Котаро, лидер повстанческого движения Джой, что стремилось изгнать пришельцев с Земли и вернуть себе прежнюю Японию любой ценой. Когда-то они были героями, теперь же их заклеймили террористами и объявили в розыск. Рядом с ним стояло нечто, напоминающее двухметровый ростовой костюм утки и носящее имя Элизабет... Не спрашивайте.

— Так это твоих рук дело? — прошипел Гинтоки, схватив того за грудки. — Я думал, ты воюешь против правительства, а не кинотеатров. Там же могли быть люди! 

— Гинтоки, как ты смеешь сомневаться в своем лучшем друге? — с обидой в голосе возмутился Кацура, но когда тот услышал про друга, то сплюнул в сторону, чем еще больше оскорбил благородного Котаро. — Сегодня я закрою глаза на такое проявление неуважения, но если хочешь скорее со мной помириться, то просто вступи ко мне в Дж... Ой-ой, больно, не бей меня по плечу. Гинтоки, кинотеатр был пуст, к тому же у меня была веская причина взорвать его, — голосом полного непонимания протараторил тот. Почему его бывший собрат по оружию так плохо к нему относится? Непорядок.

— Говори, иначе лично сдам тебя полиции, что уже совсем скоро сюда нагрянет, — сквозь зубы процедил тот.

— Ладно-ладно, сегодня на сеансе фильма "Предпоследний самурай" я столкнулся с вопиющим отношением к нам, японцам, — начал тот, гордо вскинув указательный палец к небу, словно угрожал всей вселенной. — Какой-то мерзкий пришелец убил славного самурая, а потом жена покойного, ставшая вдовой, выходила этого мерзавца после ранения, а потом и вовсе в него влюбилась! Где такое вообще видано?! Чтобы красивая женщина, да еще и вдова, строила отношения с этим грязным ублюдком?! Он же убил ее мужа, сделав вдовой, вдовы заслуживают большего! Их должны любить и лелеять только истинные самураи! Это же вдовы! На его месте должен быть я!.. Нет, Гинтоки, только не по лицу!

Время идет, а этот помешанный на вдовах чудак все не меняется.

— Так вы и есть тот маг? — неожиданно встряла Мегумин, выглядывая из-за спины Гинтоки. Она смотрела на него все тем же восхищенным и сияющим взглядом, ведь ей очень редко удается встретиться со своим собратом по магии взрывов. Но еще больше ее заинтересовала та утка, которая до сих пор не проронила ни слова и просто глядела на них со стороны. Осознав, что этот монстр переметнул на нее свой пронзительный взгляд, она спешно отвернулась и добавила: — Этот взрыв был потрясным!

Не привыкший к такому вниманию и лести, Кацура мгновенно залился краской и ответил ей рваным фальцетом:

— Благодарю.

— А этого монстра вы приручили заклинанием Подчинения? — поинтересовалась Мегумин, почуяв на себе прожигающий взгляд неопознанного субъекта. Она обожала милых животных, но это существо вызывало лишь панику.

— Это не монстр, а Элизабет! — возмутился хозяин странного питомца, наконец вырвавшись из хватки Гинтоки. И тут это существо резко хлопнуло плавником по плечу Зуры и не пойми откуда вынуло табличку, которую с их ракурса было невозможно прочесть. — Ясно, просим прощения, но нам пора срочно покинуть это место, — и с этими словами он что-то бросил себе под ноги, растворившись в густом дыме, словно ниндзя.

— Эй, Зура, стоять! — выкрикнул Гинтоки, закашлявшись на месте, но услышал в ответ лишь отдаляющееся:

— Я не Зура, а Кацура!

Причина его побега раскрылась буквально сразу. Сзади послышался вой сирен, и на площадь перед кинотеатром прибыл патруль из черных автомобилей с мигалками. Бравые Шинсенгуми были уже тут как тут, вот только сейчас героям точно лучше не попадаться им на глаза. Из машин мигом выскочила орава копов, собравшись вокруг одного-единственного человека. Окита Сого, молодой капитан первого отряда, обладающий лучшими среди полицейских навыками фехтования и чрезмерными садистскими наклонностями. Врага хуже сейчас было и не придумать.

— Гин-сан, что будем делать? — испуганно поинтересовался Шинпачи, когда троица спряталась за перевернутой скамейкой. Сбежать было уже нереально, они буквально оказались в зоне видимости. Подними голову, и та тут же окажется на плахе.

— Откуда я знаю? Это все вина придурка Зуры, чтоб его... — цыкнул Гинтоки, наблюдая за происходящим сквозь щели между досок. — Место хоть и открытое, но они нас пока не заметили.

— Мне взорвать их? — непринужденно спросила Мегумин, отчего тут же получила подзатыльник по шляпе. — Эй, я же на полном серьезе! 

— Тише! Ты слишком громкая!

— Гин-сан, ты тоже, — сквозь слезы прошептал очкарик.

Ситуация накалялась, Сого закончил раздавать указы и взмахнул рукой. Расстояние было приличным, поэтому разобрать слова оказалось невозможным. Послышался одобрительный выкрик со стороны копов, и те начали расходиться в разные стороны, оставив капитана в центре площади. Пара полицейских направилась прямо к их скамейке.

— Кацура! — послышался насмешливый голос Окиты, усиленный мегафоном. — Я знаю, что это твоих рук дело. Сдавайся, тебе не скрыться! Обещаю, что не убью тебя слишком быстро! 

Времени на поиск выхода из данной ситуации практически не оставалось, еще какая-то минута, и копы подойдут к ним вплотную. Сдаться — тоже был не вариант, ибо Сого прекрасно знал о "дружбе" между Гином и Зурой. А когда про арест прознает и майонезный придурок, то точно посадит далеко и надолго за недавний инцидент. Что же делать? Гинтоки неистово осматривался по сторонам, но вокруг совершенно ничего не было. Выскочив из-за скамейки, они тут же окажутся в центре внимания. Шинпачи мысленно плакал, сейчас он точно был не способен на разработку плана. Причем больший страх у него вызывала не полиция, а родная сестра, которая точно убила бы его раньше отправки в тюрьму. И вот, казалось бы, исход решен, однако идея появилась у их новой знакомой.

— Эти металлические повозки сейчас пусты? — неожиданно поинтересовалась она, крепко обхватив посох.

Почувствовав ее решительный настрой, Гинтоки по какой-то причине не стал ей перечить, вместо этого он заглянул в щель и ответил:

— Да, все вышли на поиски, рядом только этот кретин.

— Отлично, сейчас вы увидите мою мощь, а потому просто следите и не мешайте, — с самодовольным видом заявила она, поднявшись с места и оказавшись у всех на виду. Гин хотел схватить ее и посадить обратно, но получил на удивление мощную оплеуху для такого хиленького тельца. 

— Вон там! — выкрикнул Сого, указав на цель, и ринулся к скамейке с мечом в руке. Копы тут же спохватились и рванули на девчонку, которая что-то быстро начитывала себе под нос.

— О тьма, что чернее черного, о бездна, куда не проникает свет, явись на зов моей алой магии, пробудись от оков сна, отвори границы своего предела и приди, чтобы восстановить справедливость, — тараторила она текст заклинания, размахивая посохом и образуя вокруг тягучую атмосферу, которая скапливалась в камне на его кончике. Сейчас поди как и в прошлый раз ничего не произойдет, а потому надежды больше нет. Шинпачи теперь плакал уже по-настоящему, а Гинтоки решил ее больше не останавливать, полностью смирившись со своей судьбой в руках чокнутых копов. Резко сорвав повязку, она высвободила второй глаз, который сиял, как и первый. — Сила, которую я желаю, — это разрушение, та сила, которой нет равных. Явись из глубин бездны и обрати все пред собой в прах. Сожги все и вся, докуда дотянется твоя карающая длань. Таков мой приказ, — закончила она, выставив заряженный посох на приближающуюся толпу. — Узрите же мое величайшее заклинание. Взрыв! — выкрикнула она что было мочи, и все мигом затихло.

***

Гигантская воронка в центре площади, гора взорванных автомобилей и разбросанные повсюду тела поверженных от ударной волны копов. Эта картина напоминала поле боя, на которое внезапно рухнула ядерная боеголовка, но с куда более щадящим результатом. На удивление, погибших не оказалось, ни один из полицейских не угодил под сам взрыв, выпущенный с хирургической точностью. Раздавшийся хлопок был настолько мощным, что попросту оглушил всех присутствующих, кроме прятавшихся за скамейкой героев. Все же эта магия слишком безумна...

Гинтоки, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, пытался собраться с мыслями. В голове стоял жуткий гул, а глаза видели лишь расплывчатые очертания предметов. Рядом с ним валялась Мегумин, уткнувшись лицом в землю, а Шинпачи...

— О нет! — ошарашенно закричал кучерявый, подскочив к находящемуся при смерти другу. — Что за?!.. Эй! Не смей! Ты слышишь?! Не смей умирать! Ты должен жить! — не скрывая слез орал Гинтоки. Копы, находившиеся ближе к эпицентру, просто потеряли сознание, так почему именно Шинпачи должен был погибнуть здесь и сейчас? Как до него вообще добралась разрушительная мощь взрыва? Этот мир несправедлив. — Как я смогу теперь смотреть в глаза твоей сестре?! Очнись! — обхватив его покрепче, он прижался к нему всем телом. Его обязанностью было защищать этого славного парня, но, увы, ему не удалось, линзы полностью раскололись...

— Кончай уже! — возмутилась подставка, ударив того по затылку. — Что за сцену ты тут устроил?!

— Ой, Шинпачи, так вот ты где, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Гинтоки, положив на землю сломанные очки. Да, немного стыдно, он вечно путает, кто из них настоящий. Стараясь больше не обращать внимания на пыхтящего парня, он подошел к Мегумин и перевернул ее на спину. Его взору тут же предстала блаженная улыбка девчонки. — И что это ты тут устроила?

— Мое величайшее оружие, я терпела целый день, но все равно пришлось сдержаться и ударить вполсилы, — с довольным видом ответила она, продолжая бездвижно валяться на земле.

— Вполсилы? Тогда для чего было срывать с глаза ту повязку? — он был не в состоянии даже удивляться, словно это было само собой разумеющееся. — Разве она не была печатью для подавления мощи?

— Не, она просто для красоты. Зато как эффектно я ее сорвала… Ай, почему ты щелкнул мне по носу?

— Вставай, пора убираться отсюда, пока не очнулись эти придурки.

— Как бы сказать, — та слегка замялась, отводя виноватый взгляд, — взрыв требует очень много маны, больше, чем у меня есть. Недостаток компенсируется жизненной силой, поэтому, — она сделала паузу и посмотрела на Гина глазами полной надежды, — я не могу пошевелиться. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне... Ай, перестань по мне щелкать, пока я не в состоянии дать сдачи!

— Тебе стоило сразу нас обо всем предупредить!

— Каким образом? Вы до самого конца мне не верили!

— Гин-сан, она права, — вздохнул Шинпачи, собирая стекла очков, — мы продолжали упираться, даже когда почуяли ту энергию в парке. Да что там, я и сейчас еще не до конца осознал произошедшее, все как в тумане.

— Эй, Пацуан, тебе бы отдохнуть, эта встряска нехило так по нам ударила, — вздохнул Гинтоки, закидывая обездвиженное тело малявки себе на спину. — Забери ее вещи, мы должны скрыться. Уходим.

***

В итоге им удалось в спешке покинуть то место, не дожидаясь, пока копы очухаются. Пусть свалят и эту атаку на Зуру, это было бы идеальной местью за ту подставу с кинотеатром. Око за око, зуб за зуб, взрыв за взрыв. Шинпачи, все еще толком не собравшийся с мыслями, решил поскорее вернуться к себе в додзе, чтобы отдохнуть. Гинтоки же, натянув шляпу на свою кучерявую голову и держа в руке посох, продолжал тащить на спине сопящего архимага, что обхватила его шею руками. Был уже поздний вечер, но солнце еще не успело полностью скрыться за горизонтом, освещая дорогу янтарным цветом. Мысли о том, что все это взаправду, не выходили у него из головы. Как же теперь вернуть Кагуру? Справится ли она с тем, с чем столкнется в том мире? Он никогда не читал и не смотрел Коносубу, поэтому даже представить себе не мог опасности, которые там могли поджидать. А если учесть, что там существуют настолько жуткие личности, как эта взрывная малявка, то становилось вдвойне боязно. Хотя эта рыжая и сама способна любому надавать тумаков, подумалось Гинтоки, отчего градус его переживаний слегка снизился. Да, сейчас ему нужно думать не о том, как там Кагура, а о том, как ее вернуть. Мегумин дремала, поэтому спрашивать ее о чем-либо Гин не решился. Пусть отдыхает.

Он уже далеко ушел от той площади, вновь вернувшись в родной район Кабуки. Взгляды окружающих были направлены точно на него, но ему было плевать. Единственное, что он сейчас хотел, это поскорее вернуться домой и залить тревоги морем алкоголя. Однако...

— Гин-сан? — послышался милый голосок со стороны. Обернувшись, он увидел свой самый худший кошмар. Человек, нет, демон, появление которого никогда не сулило ничего хорошего. — Ты что, решил стать педофилом? — улыбаясь своей лучезарной улыбкой, поинтересовалась Шимура Таэ, старшая сестра Шинпачи. Одетая в свое повседневное персиковое кимоно, она, видимо, возвращалась с работы из кабаре-клуба. Хостес, которая имеет всего одного постоянного клиента и способная одним ударом проломить череп. С виду милая и хрупкая девушка, но в душе настоящий разъяренный Халк. Гинтоки нисколько не хотел сейчас иметь с ней дело, а потому попытался спешно ретироваться. — Как некультурно игнорировать вопрос дамы, — добавила Таэ, хрустнув костяшками у него за спиной, отчего тот лишь тревожно сглотнул.

— Извини, очень тороплюсь, — нервно отсмеялся Гинтоки но, почуяв на плече грубую хватку, запаниковал. — Ой-ой, Отаэ-сан, ты сегодня такая бойкая, та горилла в форме так и не пришла в клуб, и тебе было не на ком выплеснуть гнев?

— Что ты, я всегда очень добра к хорошим людям, Гин-сан, — усмехнулась девушка, не прекращая тепло улыбаться. — Я зла лишь к отбросам, которые творят у всех за спиной свои мерзкие делишки. Ну так что, куда ты потащил эту маленькую девочку?

Что же делать? Сказать, что спас ее от теракта? Это же почти правда, вот только она спросит, почему он не передал ее полиции или скорой. Говорить правду тоже не вариант, они и сами ей не верили до самого конца, а эта тем более сочтет все за сказки. Черт, почему Шинпачи ушел именно сейчас? Он бы точно смог найти подход к своей старшей сестренке и убедить ее в добрых намерениях кучерявого. И эта балда еще спит... Точно! Пусть она сама отдувается за свои проделки. Слабо тряхнув спиной, он заставил ее очнуться. Легонько зевнув, Мегумин осмотрелась по сторонам и встретилась взглядом с улыбчивой Таэ.

— Девочка, что этот ублюдок с тобой сделал? — мягко поинтересовалась девушка. — Отпусти его шею, можешь спускаться, я не дам ему сбежать.

— Не могу, — еще не до конца придя в себя, ответила Мегумин, — не могу двигаться.

Услышав это, Таэ сильно нахмурилась, улыбка все еще не сходила с ее лица, но жилка на виске отчетливо запульсировала.

— Ахахаха, не слушай ее, Отаэ-сан! — выкрикнул Гинтоки, пытаясь вырваться из усилившейся хватки, но это оказалось безуспешным. — Она просто устала, вот я и решил предоставить ей ночлег. Вообще-то я ее менеджер, она сегодня выступала на фестивале. Кагура улетела навестить родных, а потому я нанял временного сотрудника, да, так все и было... — невпопад протараторил мужчина первое, что пришло ему в голову. Нужно не забыть с утра передать эту легенду Шинпачи, хотя наверняка Таэ сходу допросит его, как вернется домой. Тем не менее важно было отвадить ее хотя бы в эту минуту.

— Вот как, — все так же мило ответила девушка. По ней почти всегда было непонятно, что у нее на уме, но даже в таком, казалось бы, дружелюбном состоянии она все еще была способна сломать ему лицо, — тогда я пойду с вами, негоже маленькой девочке оставаться наедине со взрослым мужчиной. 

— Эй-эй, я довольно долго прожил с Кагурой и никогда не позволял себе ничего такого, — уже серьезно возмутился Гинтоки на эти беспочвенные обвинения. — Не смей считать меня каким-то старым извращенцем. Так и скажи, что захотела остаться со мной наедине, — усмехнулся он под конец, пытаясь спровоцировать ее на отступление, но, похоже, совсем забыл, с кем имеет дело.

— Не обольщайся, — без грамма смущения ответила Таэ. — Безнадежные нищие без стимула к саморазвитию не в моем вкусе.

Да, в этом плане она непрошибаема. Хотя, если она пойдет с ним, то не сможет поговорить с Шинпачи и разузнать правду, но в то же время будет спокойней не видеть ее довольную физиономию где-то поблизости. Оглянувшись, он заметил, что Мегумин уже вновь задремала, а потому на нее надежды тоже, увы, никакой. Что же делать?

— Надеюсь, у тебя дома есть продукты, я могла бы приготовить ужин, — словно пропела Таэ, обойдя его и двинув в сторону Йородзуи первой.

— В моем доме даже последняя мышь уже сдохла от голода, — протянул тот, глядя ей в спину и мысленно ища способ побега.

— Тогда стоит зайти в магазин и купить хотя бы яиц, — от этих слов Гина чуть не вывернуло наизнанку, он прекрасно помнил ее кулинарные навыки по созданию углей вместо простецкого омлета.

Перестав ее слушать, Гинтоки резко рванул в переулок. Отправляться сейчас в Йородзую было себе дороже, ведь после ее ужина он бы отправился прямиком на тот свет. Нужно где-то переждать, пока этой сумасшедшей не надоест играть в домохозяйку, и она не вернется к себе в берлогу. Чувствуя на себе ее прожигающий взгляд, он продолжал бежать без оглядки. Перепрыгивая горы коробок и различного мусора, он крепко держал Мегумин и несся вперед напролом. Однако стоило ему добежать до конца переулка, как чувство опасности мгновенно испарилось. Она не стала преследовать его дальше? Тут что, святая земля? Так легко отступать было не в ее стиле, но, похоже, она отстала. Остановившись, он свободно выдохнул. Эта мелкая даже не проснулась, неужели магия взрыва забирает настолько много жизненной энергии? Она ведь не помрет? Будет неловко, если его остановят, и окажется, что он таскал на спине труп. Но, почувствовав на шее ее слабое дыхание, успокоился. Сейчас они находились на соседней улице, нужно было найти место, где можно переждать время. Оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что Таэ точно отстала, он неожиданно встретился с ее улыбающейся мордашкой чуть ли не вплотную.

— И что ты задумал, ублюдок? — все тем же милым голоском поинтересовалась девушка, сумевшая скрыть от такого умелого воина свое присутствие. 

— Ахаха, просто вечерняя пробежка, — нервно засмеялся мужчина, обливаясь потом как никогда прежде. Его сердце было готово вот-вот вырваться из груди, но, увы, не от любви. Он испытывал к ней лишь одно чувство, а именно — дикий и непреодолимый страх. — Отаэ-сан, я просто решил не утруждать тебя и сходить в магазин сам. Да, так все и было!

— И что же ты планировал купить именно здесь? — с набухшей на лбу веной, спросила Таэ, еле заметно махнув рукой ему за спину.

Выглянув из переулка, тот остолбенел. Он не задумывался куда бежит, поэтому совсем забыл об этом месте. Улица отелей любви и магазинов для взрослых, место, где студенты умудряются войти во взрослую жизнь, не смущая родителей, а владельцы компаний встречаются со своими "старыми добрыми подругами". Это было худшим местом, где он мог оказаться со спящей на спине девочкой.

— Спрошу ещё раз: и что ты задумал, ублюдок? — вновь послышался ее вопрос под громкий хруст костяшек.

***

— Эй, Гинтоки, ты как? — отдаленно раздался тонкий голосок.

Все произошло слишком внезапно. Всего один удар, и он повержен. Этой стерве точно стоит побриться налысо и натянуть на себя супергеройский плащ. Валяясь в куче мусора, Гинтоки не мог собраться с мыслями. Перед собой он видел лишь обеспокоенное выражение лица новой знакомой, смотрящей на него сверху вниз. Ее глаза были способны светиться даже в полумраке переулка. Похоже, она уже была в состоянии двигаться, но вот он теперь — нет.

— Когда я проснулась от твоего падения, то сумела убедить ее остановиться, — ответила она на его немой вопрос. — Она поистине сильна, наверняка у нее класс берсерка, не ниже.

Нет, просто ей не хватало нормального мужика.

— Давай помогу встать, — предложила девчонка, протянув ему руку. 

Ее доброта растрогала его до слез, хоть его опухшие глаза и не могли сейчас плакать. Он протянул к ней свою кисть, и она обхватила ее своей мелкой ладошкой. Всего мгновение, и слабая с виду девчонка потянула его на себя без какого-либо труда. Встав на ноги, он прислонился к стене, чтобы отдышаться. Сейчас его физиономия была похожа на задницу, но это уже не впервой. Не в состоянии даже открыть рта, он вновь уставился на нее с недоумевающим видом.

— Мой уровень выше сорокового, может, я и выгляжу хилой, но мой стат силы выше, чем у обычных людей.

В их мире все делится на уровни? На секунду ему стало интересно, чего бы он сам мог там добиться, но мгновенно откинул эту мысль, когда понял, что для этого придется усердно трудиться. Рожа неистово ныла, нужно срочно принять пару литров обезболивающего. Однако к старухе Отосе с таким видом было лучше не идти. Пустой желудок тоже напоминал о себе, изредка подавая сигналы. 

— Может, где-нибудь поедим? — предложила она первой, на что тот смог лишь слабо кивнуть.

Но куда идти? Недолго думая, ему на ум пришло единственное место, где они бы могли мирно перекусить, а Гин, возможно, и чуток выпить. Где хозяйка бы не стала смеяться над его внешним видом, а, наоборот, проявила бы сочувствие. 

***

Раменная Икумацу-доно, небольшая закусочная, где практически никогда не было посетителей. Молодая вдова вела этот оставленный от мужа бизнес совсем одна, но она не отчаивалась. Ей нравилось готовить, а то, что это еще и приносит деньги, было лишь бонусом к любимому хобби. Быстро шинкуя овощи, она наблюдала, как девочка бережно наливает сакэ взрослому побитому мужчине, который даже двигался с трудом. Такая забота показалась ей милой.

— Гин-сан, может, все же расскажешь, что с тобой случилось? — с теплой улыбкой поинтересовалась светловолосая женщина в фартуке, сбрасывая нарезанные овощи в кипящий котелок.

Он не мог ей этого сказать, причем в обоих смыслах. Физически он пока был не способен говорить, а эмоционально ему было стыдно признаться, что его побила какая-то баба. Видя его отведенный в сторону взгляд, Мегумин протянула ему чашечку и решила ответить сама:

— На меня напали какие-то бандиты, когда я возвращалась домой с фестиваля, но Гинтоки храбро ворвался и спас меня.

Услышав это, он поперхнулся напитком. Она что, соврала ради него, выставив героем? Он был совсем не против, но это как-то неожиданно. И куда делось ее привычное чунибье-поведение? Сейчас она была словно совершенно другим человеком. 

— От нашего Йородзуи-сана я меньшего и не ожидала, — удовлетворительно кивнула Икумацу, помешивая варево.

Что это за теплое чувство на душе? Живя среди всех тех злобных идиотов, он совершенно забыл о существовании доброты. Даже такая маленькая толика ее проявления вновь вызвала у него слезы радости.

— Эй, Гинтоки, тебе больно?! — испуганно выкрикнула Мегумин, пристально вглядываясь в его физиономию своими горящими глазами. — Здесь есть зелья здоровья?

— Не понимаю, о каких зельях ты говоришь, но это лечебное сакэ точно быстро вернет его в форму, — спокойно отреагировала хозяйка. — Обычно я не подаю здесь алкоголь, но для Гин-сана мне не жалко.

Такая забота, он не мог скрыть слез. Ему захотелось остаться здесь навсегда. Однако ничто не вечно, и всегда найдется тот, кто все испортит.

— Доброго вечера, Икумацу-доно, — послышался голос со стороны отодвигающейся двери. На пороге раменной показался никто иной, как их недавний знакомый Кацура Котаро. Увидев этого придурка, Гинтоки мигом рванул к этому горе-террористу, чтобы выбить из него все дерьмо за ту подставу. — Кто вы и что хотите сдел… Эй! — крикнул Зура, отбиваясь от замахов незнакомца, не понимая, почему тот решил напасть. Но, заметив знакомые узоры кимоно, внезапно все осознал. — Что ты сделал с Гинтоки?! — выкрикнул тот. Невозможно! Неужели его лучший друг попал в беду, когда он решил скрыться от Шинсенгуми? Неужели его посадили в тюрьму, а одежду выбросили на помойку, где ее подобрал этот бродяга? Неужели Гинтоки теперь томится в тюрьме по его вине?! Он должен был тогда остаться и дать бой этим прогнившим правительственным псам, но сбежал, как последний трус. Он всегда отступал с поля боя, когда понимал, что ему не победить и стоит перегруппироваться для новой атаки. Сбегающий Котаро, именно так прозвали его подчиненные. Но сейчас он должен был дать бой и вызволить своего друга из тюрьмы во что бы то ни стало! Теперь он не сбежит! Сжав волю в кулак, он громко выкрикнул: — Я спасу тебя, Гинтоки!

— Что опять за историю ты там себе выдумал? — с тяжелым вздохом спросила хозяйка, разливая рамен по мискам. — Это и есть Гин-сан.

Заметив на себе пронзительный взгляд этого кучерявого незнакомца, он решил не перечить и сделал вид, что все же распознал в нем старого друга. Но Кацуру Котаро так просто не проведешь, он все равно спасет Гинтоки из тюрьмы, как только перекусит, конечно.

— Прошу прощения, Икумацу-доно, — извинился он перед хозяйкой, пройдя мимо незнакомца, выдающего себя за его друга, и сев за стойку рядом с уставившейся на него от любопытства девчонкой. Гинтоки в этот момент сел обратно, залпом опустошив чашечку саке. — Мне, пожалуйста, как всегда, собу.

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я ее не подаю, — вздохнула женщина, протянув паре клиентов миски с раменом, на которые те набросились с таким рвением, словно не ели уже больше года. — Если так хочется, то готовь сам, ты знаешь, где лежит фартук.

— Хорошая шутка, Икумацу-доно, — отсмеялся тот, не обращая внимания на ее серьезное лицо. — Не переживайте, я не собираюсь отбирать вашу работу. Сегодня я буду вашим клиентом. Джой обязаны поддерживать подобные заведения традиционной японской кухни, чтобы не позволить жалким аманто победить в этой кулинарной войне.

— Ой, как любезно, — закатила глаза женщина, понимая, что ей не удастся пробиться сквозь стену идиотизма этого типа. Сдавшись без боя, она принялась готовить ему треклятую собу.

— Эм, еще раз здравствуйте, собрат-маг, — со скромным видом поприветствовала того Мегумин, глядя на своего кумира снизу вверх. Повернув к ней голову, он подозрительно прищурился. Он что, уже забыл ее? Вынув из шляпы какой-то листок, девочка быстро развернула его у всех на виду. Это было ничто иное, как плакат о розыске. — Я не понимаю, что тут написано, но не могли бы вы оставить на нем свой автограф?

Видимо, она сорвала его где-то в том переулке, пока Гин был в отключке. Тот хотел попытаться что-нибудь сказать, но рамен сам себя не съест, да и рожа еще не вернулась к товарному виду, а потому просто промолчал. Икумацу же лишь усмехнулась, а Зура отчего-то застыл, не зная, что и ответить. 

— Я обожаю взрывы, а ваш сегодняшний был очень хорош! Такое чувство, что он был использован одновременно в разных частях здания, — не успевая вдохнуть, трепетала девчонка. — Сначала я подумала, что это была магия детонации, но лишь Взрыв способен на такую мощь! Прошу, научите меня совершать такую же множественную атаку! Ради совершенствования своего скилла я готова на все!

Услышав это, Гинтоки подавился бульоном. Этой малявке только с Зурой водиться еще не хватало. Прознай он про ее способности, тот точно не отвяжется с просьбой вступить в Джой. Живая бомба без использования взрывчатки, идеальное оружие для террористов. Гинтоки не мог ей позволить больше болтать, а потому спешно заткнул ей рот своей рукой. Не прошло и секунды, как он встретил на себе вопросительные взгляды дам, а Зура тем временем смотрел куда-то вперед, игнорируя происходящее.

— Прошу прощения, юная леди, но вы еще слишком молоды, чтобы предлагать мне себя, — неожиданно выдал тот, отвернув покрасневшие лицо. — Да и вряд ли вы в таком нежном возрасте уже успели стать вдовой. Мне нужна опытная женщина, которая…

Теперь вопросительные взгляды всех троих были направлены на узколобого идиота, продолжавшего что-то бормотать себе под нос. Но милую обстановку тут же прервал выкрик со стороны улицы:

— Кацура! — голос принадлежал Оките Сого. — Сдавайся и выходи с поднятыми руками! Раменная уже окружена моими людьми, в этот раз тебе не скрыться! Я знаю, что ты тут! Ты оставил своего пингвина прямо у входа, придурок!

Тройной фейспалм. Кацура же, все это время продолжавший бормотать, резко остановился и завопил со всей силы:

— Это не пингвин, а Элизабет!

— Я так и знал, что ты там! — выкрикнул в ответ Сого. — Выходи, иначе мы сделаем с твоим питомцем нечто невообразимое!

— Нееет! Элизабееееееет!!!

Под эпичную музыку у себя в голове, будто в слоу-мо, Зура рванул с места. Его хмурый взгляд говорил всем о его решимости вступить в бой с этими жалкими копами. Когда Кацура Котаро становился серьезным, никому мало не покажется. Ветеран войны, он был поистине силен. И вот, собрав всю волю в кулак, он молниеносно ринулся за стойку и спрятался.

— Почему?! — разочарованно выкрикнула Мегумин. — Всего секунду назад вы были таким классным! Почему здешние мужики убивают всю крутизну своем идиотизмом?!

В отсутствии Шинпачи роль местного цуккоми упала на ее хрупкие плечи, но, как Алый Маг, она не могла пройти мимо такого бездарного использования пафоса.

Вскоре дверь отворилась и, под заинтересованными взглядами копов с улицы, в помещение спокойно вошла Элизабет. Недолго думая, это нечто зашло за стойку и начало бить табличкой по спине лидера.

— Стой, Элизабет, больно! Я просто затаился, чтобы напасть из тени!

[Кого ты пытаешься обмануть?] — виднелась надпись на той самой табличке.

Икумацу молча поспешила уйти в заднюю комнату, чтобы не иметь лишних проблем, а Шинсенгуми почему-то до сих пор не решались зайти внутрь. Однако Сого, заметив Мегумин, восторженно крикнул:

— Взять ее! Это она нас подорвала из той штуковины.

Попались. Гинтоки, похоже, так никто и не узнал, а потому он мог спокойно свалить отсюда под видом бродяги в чужом кимоно. Однако, стоило ему об этом подумать, а позже увидеть испуганный взгляд девчонки, что смотрела прямо на него, на его душе тут же начало неприятно скрести. Он не мог бросить ее после проявленной к нему доброты, теперь не мог. Копы, вбежавшие в помещение, были буквально вышвырнуты назад на улицу всего одним ударом деревянного меча. Закрыв собой Мегумин, сверлящую его затылок восторженным взглядом, он вышел наружу. Закинув боккэн на плечо, мужчина остановился перед толпой лежащих копов. Сого, стоя на другой стороне улочки, с ухмылкой смотрел на этого кучерявого незнакомца.

— Данна, вам больше заняться нечем? — усмехнулся капитан, скрестив руки на груди.

Твою мать, он же его сразу узнал, было глупо сомневаться в наличии у него мозгов, это же не Зура.

— Негоже прерывать ужин своим наглым визитом, — не без труда ответил Гинтоки, ворочая тяжелой челюстью. — Если вам так захотелось перекусить, то могу накормить вас своими пиздюлями вне очереди, — грубым голосом закончил он, выставив вперед меч.

Нет, сейчас он был похож не на старого-доброго Гин-сана, ленивого владельца Йородзуи, который целыми днями занимается ничегонеделанием, а вечером пропивает все деньги; сейчас он был тем самым ветераном войны, что вселял ужас в сердца своих врагов. Легендарный самурай, гроза всех аманто, Широяша. Пути назад уже не было, этот ублюдок узнал ее, а значит, спуску не даст. Да и он сам успел вляпаться в эту кучу… проблем.

Увидев его преображение, Окита обхватил рукоять своей катаны и в предвкушении оскалился. Он уже давно хотел выяснить, кто же из них сильнее. Один на один, без проклятых мечей и бросания дерьмом, лишь честная схватка. Гинтоки же, наоборот, не горел желанием во все это ввязываться, но выбора, увы, не было. Однако, как и в прошлый раз, его потенциальную битву прервала Мегумин. В этот раз она вышла из-за его спины, выставив на капитана свой посох.

— Не вмешивайся, сопля, и до тебя черед дойдет, — усмехнулся Окита, не сводя взгляда со своей главной цели.

— По виду ты не намного меня старше, карлик, — сдержанно ответила она. В этот раз от нее не исходила аура позерства, лишь еле заметный приступ тревоги. Собравшись с силами, она начала проговаривать свое заклинание как можно медленней: — О тьма, что чернее черного, о бездна, куда не проникает свет, — ее паузы были сопоставимы с длиной антрактов в местном театре.

— Может, ты поторопишься? — прошептал ей Гинтоки.

— Тише, ты сбиваешь мне блеф, я не могу использовать Взрыв больше одного раза в день, поэтому тяну время, чтобы придумать выход.

— Тогда используй какое-нибудь другое…

— Я не знаю других заклинаний, лишь Взрыв, я никогда не сойду с этого пути и не предам его!

— Что ты вообще за маг такой?! — сорвался тот. — И будь тише, он может нас усл...

— Я и так вас прекрасно слышу, Данна, — послышалась насмешка со стороны Сого. — Раз вы решили сдаться и сбросить все на нее, то тогда я не против сначала заняться этой мелюзгой.

— Это говорит мне такая же мелюзга?! — взбесилась девчонка, видимо, для нее комплекция была больной темой. Но вместо очередного ответа, Окита убрал катану в ножны и вынул из-за спины базуку, направив ее точно на Мегумин. — Что?..

— Посмотрим, кто из нас выстрелит первым, — усмехнулся капитан, щелкнув предохранитель. — Я видел, на что способна твоя палка, поэтому не позволю использовать ее еще раз.

Да ни черта он не слышал! Он что, думает, что посох — это оружие? Гин уже хотел саркастично посмеяться, но вряд ли стоит злить человека с базукой. В любом случае, дело плохо, еще чуть-чуть, и он разорвет их в клочья. Гинтоки ни за что не успеть добежать до него, да и подставить под удар девчонку он тоже никак не мог. Она с любопытством рассматривала базуку и была абсолютно бесполезна, поэтому надежда только на него…

— А что это за штука? — с интересом спросила Мегумин у своего компаньона.

— Пушка, которая делает взрыв, — он попытался ответить ей доступным языком, не сразу заметив скрежет ее зубов. Глаза девчонки запылали, а брови злобно нахмурились. 

— То есть, она смеет копировать мою величайшую магию?! — яростно выкрикнула она на всю улицу. — Я не позволю существовать такой вещи! Магия Взрыва — уникальна, ты не смеешь использовать ее без тех трудов и усилий, через которые мне пришлось пройти!

Если бы она только знала, что ее кумир Кацура Котаро тоже не является магом, а использует вместо этого взрывчатку...

Сого от ее истерики заулыбался еще сильнее, для него все это было довольно забавно. Она, конечно, не та рыжая бешеная китаеза, но тоже сойдет. Они продолжали сверлить друг друга взглядами, садист явно никуда не спешил.

Воспользовавшись паузой, Гинтоки принялся прикидывать план побега. Ему даже пришла в голову мысль рвануть вперед и попытать счастье отбить ракету мечом, но это же не какое-нибудь аниме, он бы попросту умер. Что же делать? Обернувшись на раменную, он понадеялся на поддержку своего старого друга, но… тот снова уже сбежал. Ублюдок. Гин бы даже не удивился, если та сцена была заранее полностью отрепетирована. У террористов в этом городе слишком много свободного времени.

— Гинтоки, в вашей стране наверняка должны знать о бейсболе, — прошептала Мегумин нечто неожиданное. Тот лишь еле заметно кивнул, не понимая к чему она клонит. Обернувшись, он заметил ее хитрую ухмылку. — Будь готов отбить мяч по моей команде.

Что она хотела этим сказать? Сого все еще не стрелял, видимо, ему нравилось это чувство ожидания, когда охотник держит на прицеле свою дичь. Однако, увидев вместо страха улыбку на ее лице, ему моментально наскучило. Все, хватит, нужно поскорее покончить с этим цирком и наконец вернуться в штаб, чтобы еще больше поизмываться над побитой физиономией его любимого замкома.

— Работа есть работа, Данна. Надеюсь, никаких обид, — с легким задором произнес парень. Прицелившись получше, он приложил палец к спусковому крючку, теперь он точно готов стрелять.

Заметив это, Мегумин резко потянулась к камню на своем посохе и вырвала его. 

— Давай! — выкрикнула девчонка, подкинув его в направлении Гина. Как и тогда с хозяином ресторана на колесах, им не пришлось о чем-либо договариваться, чтобы мыслить на одной волне. Не медля ни секунды, Гинтоки точным ударом меча отбил его вперед. И вот, когда камень влетел аккурат в дуло базуки, Сого нажал на крючок.

***

— Дорогу MVP! — со счастливой физиономией выкрикнула Мегумин, радостно размахивая руками, пока они с Гином неспешно прогуливались по вечерним улочкам Кабуки-чо.

Когда камень влетел аккурат в дуло, Сого выстрелил, и базука взорвалась прямо у него в руках. Живучий засранец снова не пострадал и попросту рухнул без сознания, похоже, его был способен убить лишь туберкулез. Быстро обчистив карманы разбросанных копов в качестве компенсации за полицейский беспредел, они в спешке оплатили рамен и двинулись с места преступления в сторону дома. Чувство вселенской усталости попросту заглушило любой страх, поэтому Гинтоки решил, что если Шинсенгуми попытаются испортить ему и остаток дня, то пусть лучше захватят бутылочку хорошего алкоголя, и тогда он обещает бить их не так сильно. Мелкая же по привычке шагала с ним рядом.

— А ты неглупая, — задумался Гинтоки, вспоминая ее рискованную выходку, — в находчивости тебе не откажешь.

— Алые Маги всегда славились своим высоким интеллектом, — с покрасневшими от похвалы щеками самодовольно ответила Мегумин. — Да и ты сам был неимоверно крут! Эта твоя фраза: "Если вам так захотелось перекусить, то могу накормить вас своими пиз…" — она мгновенно осеклась, постеснявшись закончить, — в общем, это было нечто! Обычно меня окружают какие-то бесполезные идиоты, которые почему-то считают бесполезной именно меня.

— Ты даже представить не можешь, насколько мне это знакомо, — протянул мужчина, издав тяжелый вздох. Да, странных людей в его жизни было хоть отбавляй. Эта мелкая и сама была до жути странной, но, по его мнению, оказалась вполне полезной. Кто тот кретин, что не углядел в ней потенциал?

— Гинтоки хочет что-то спросить? — она слегка наклонила голову, заметив на себе его изучающий взгляд.

— Твой посох, — он указал на кусок дерева в ее руке, который без камня уже не выглядел чем-то магическим и необычным, — ты теперь не сможешь колдовать?

— Гинтоки иногда говорит такие глупости, — безобидно усмехнулась девчонка, но тот все равно почувствовал себя малость задетым, словно единственным в классе не выучил домашку. — Посох нужен был лишь для того, чтобы делать мою магию разрушительней. Камень позволял концентрировать ману в одном месте, а зачарованная древесина помогала ее направлять. В общем, не беспокойся, как вернусь обратно, попрошу Казуму купить новый, он у меня богатый.

Даже с потерей части своих возможностей она все равно выглядела счастливой. С этими разговорами они сами не заметили, как подошли к лестнице, ведущей в офис Йородзуи.

Однако сейчас Гина интересовало место, расположенное под ним. Прибежище старой ведьмы, старухи Отосе, что владела всем домом и ежемесячно требовала с кучерявого ренту. Обычно он старательно избегал этого места, ведь уже успел крупно ей задолжать, но сегодня Соичиро-кун великодушно передал Гинтоки свое жалование, находясь в отключке, а потому гулять так гулять. Пройдя внутрь просторного полупустого бара в традиционном японском стиле, он тут же встретил на себе уничтожающий взгляд местной хозяйки, что курила за барной стойкой. Гинтоки попытался укрыться от него за веером из банкнот, но все равно продолжал чувствовать, как из него высасывают всю радость и хорошее настроение.

— Так, говори сразу, кого ты обокрал на этот раз? — Отосе кинула на него подозрительный прищур. Эту каргу так просто не обманешь.

— Ну что ты, стару... Отосе-сан, я же честный гражданин, заработал эти гроши потом и кровью, — он пытался говорить как можно более непринужденно, но эта ведьма видела его насквозь.

— Кровью? — хмыкнула она. — Чьей именно?

Сейчас у него не было сил даже злиться, но старуха словно напрашивалась на драку. Мегумин скромно зашла за ним и озадаченно посмотрела на эту сцену. Точно, вот он, ключ к спасению. 

— Короче, сегодня я подрабатывал менеджером у этой юной особы, отбивая от нее всяких грязных извращенцев на фестивале.

— Тебе Сейты было мало, решил обокрасть еще одного ребенка? — поняла все по-своему Отосе, размеренно дымя сигаретой. — Девочка, сколько он забрал? Наверняка больше половины, если не все, ведь так? — от этого вопроса Мегумин лишь зависла, взглянув на Гина с призывом о помощи. — Не бойся, можешь отвечать честно. Я верну тебе твою часть.

Черт! Только не это! Эта девка слишком хитра, чтобы пройти мимо такого легкого способа заработать халявных деньжат. Гинтоки даже побоялся посмотреть в ее сторону, чтобы ненароком не наткнуться на ее коварную ухмылку, которую уже успел запечатлеть несколько раз за день. Он уже убедился, что она способна лгать без зазрения совести, и от этого становилось еще беспокойней. Медленно заливаясь потом, мужчина неспешно потянул веер обратно в карман, но...

— Нет, это его честно заработанные деньги, — спокойно ответила Мегумин, с легкой ухмылкой взглянув на застывшего Гина. — Если бы не он, я бы точно оказалась в беде. Ведь для того товарищи и нужны, не так ли, Гинтоки?

Не время проливать слезы, самурай! Держись!

— Не знаю, под каким гипнозом он тебе это вбил в голову, но ладно, — пожала плечами Отосе, стряхнув пепел. — Эй, кучерявый, я вижу, как ты уже прячешь деньги, а ну живо давай их сюда!

— Да подавись, старая, — швырнув их на стойку, он мигом почувствовал в себе полную уверенность. Все обошлось, и теперь, когда он расплатился с долгом, она ему больше не указ. — И на сдачу тащи сюда свою лучшую выпивку!

— Могу только втащить тебе по роже, — фыркнула та, указав на свободный столик в самом дальнем углу, — скройся, чтобы глаза мои тебя тут не видели. Тама все принесет.

Какое-то время они прожигали друг друга взглядами, но в итоге Гинтоки сдался и ушел. Ему и самому не хотелось видеть ее злобную физиономию поблизости. Он пришел сюда наконец-то отдохнуть, незачем портить себе вечер.

— Не водилась бы ты с ним, девочка, — поучительно обратилась к Мегумин хозяйка. — Этот ленивый идиот лишь затянет тебя на самое дно.

— Не переживайте, я в этом деле опытнее, чем кажется, — с улыбкой ответила она, двинув за Гином.

— И почему дети так и крутятся вокруг него? — пробормотала про себя Отосе, проводив ее взглядом. — Он же не способен научить их ничему хорошему.

Присев напротив, Мегумин сняла шляпу и с легким огоньком в глазах уставилась на Гина. Тот в ответ лишь вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Чего?

— Ты же решил, что я заберу себе деньги, не так ли? — на ее лице промелькнула еле заметная ухмылка, словно она играла с ним.

— В семье Сакаты клювом не щелкают, если у тебя появилась возможность — грех ей не воспользоваться. И перестань так на меня смотреть, а то окружающие могут все неправильно понять, — скрестив руки на груди, он отодвинулся от нее чуть дальше.

— Тогда какой смысл в товариществе, если каждый друг другу волк? — хмыкнула она после его речи. — Как можно доверять тому, кто способен предать тебя в любой момент?

— Это элементарный закон жизни, выживает наиболее приспособленный, ты еще слишком мала, чтобы это понять, — пожал Гин плечами.

— Это я легко могу понять, но не в отношении людей, живущих под одной крышей. Гинтоки проявил ко мне доброту, позаботившись обо мне после Взрыва, поэтому я так добра к нему. Это закономерная плата. Если бы я сейчас предала тебя, то как после этого могла бы не ждать от тебя ответного зла? — с полной серьезностью поинтересовалась она, заставив его задуматься. — Именно поэтому не стоит рушить то доверие, которое образуют товарищеские узы.

Эта мелочь отличалась от любого, кого он мог здесь встретить. В Кабуки-чо на подобные слова в лучшем случае презрительно хмыкнут, здесь таким никого не впечатлишь. Гину незачем было доказывать окружающим свою преданность, чтобы прийти на помощь в трудную минуту, но эта девчонка предпочитала демонстрировать свою привязанность даже в мелочах. Сама невинность. В другое время он бы и сам не упустил повода поиздеваться над ее словами, но не сейчас. Мегумин уже не раз выручала и поддерживала его, и ему не хотелось разрушать ее мировоззрение, даже такое наивное, своим цинизмом. Да, ей было свойственно преувеличить в своем позерстве, но именно сейчас она была максимально искренней. В открытости этой девчонки было незачем сомневаться. Даже если бы на кону не стояло возвращение Кагуры, он бы все равно помог ей вернуться обратно в ее мир. Она это заслужила.

Увидев его проступающую улыбку, она ухмыльнулась. Кажется, она прекрасно понимала, о чем он думает. Алые Маги хоть и могут приврать про свои способности, но они точно достаточно умны и проницательны.

— Давай лучше разберемся, как вернуть тебя обратно, — неожиданно предложил Гинтоки. — У нас на это осталось меньше трех тысяч слов, иначе фанфик перейдет из разряда миди в макси, и тогда команде Гинтамы на битве фэндомов ждать беды, ведь других миди у них нет.

— Эм, ч-что?..

— Не бери в голову, — отмахнулся тот, — лучше расскажи, что случилось перед тем, как ты попала сюда.

— Ну-у, когда я была на зачистке подземе...

В этот момент их прервала молодая зеленоволосая девушка в фартуке, появившаяся словно из ниоткуда.

— Здравствуйте, Гинтоки-сама, вот наша "лучшая выпивка", — равнодушным голосом поприветствовала его официантка, поставив перед ними графин с чем-то черным и тягучим. Ее пустой взгляд не выражал никаких эмоций, словно она и вовсе была неживой.

— Что это? — переспросил клиент.

— Отосе-сама сказала принести что-нибудь на свой вкус, поэтому я взяла машинного масла, — ответила она, после чего крепко схватилась за стол и напряглась, словно ее вот-вот стошнит. — Одну минуту, сейчас подам закуски за счет заведения.

— Пожалуйста, не надо! И забери графин обратно!

— Прошу прощения, Гинтоки-сама, тогда что вам принести?

— Думаю, начну с пивка для рывка, — задумчиво рассудил тот, вытирая вспотевший лоб, — а потом видно будет, Тама.

— И мне тоже, — живо отозвалась Мегумин, подняв руку.

— А ты еще не слишком мала, чтобы пить? — поинтересовался Гинтоки.

— Я же уже говорила! — она возмущенно ударила по крышке стола. — По законам моей страны я уже взрослая!

— Но ты сейчас не в своей стране, — он пожал плечами, наблюдая за ее озадаченным видом, пока в разговор не вмешалась Тама:

— Мои сенсоры говорят, что вам около пятнадцати лет, мне запрещено подавать алкогольные напитки детям, прошу простить.

Этот робот был запрограммирован хорошо выполнять свою работу, но упертая девчонка не собиралась сдаваться так просто.

— А вы знали, что чем больше у человека магической энергии, тем медленнее он растет? На самом деле я куда старше, чем выгляжу.

— Я запишу эту информацию в своем блоке памяти.

— Нет, пожалуйста, не слушай ее, — устало вздохнул Гинтоки, — ладно, принеси мне две кружки, всю ответственность беру на себя.

Услышав это, Мегумин засияла от счастья. Ура, бухло! Официантка поклонилась и ушла, оставив их вновь наедине.

— Будь ты намного моложе, а я — свободна, я б тебя уже расцеловала!

Весь бар мигом затих, метнув пристальные осуждающие взгляды в сторону Гина.

— Хер ли вы на меня-то вылупились? Это ее слова, — пассивно цыкнул мужчина, ему сейчас вообще было лень что-то доказывать. — Давай лучше разберемся, как вернуть тебя обратно. Время идет, нам может не хватить места для решения этой головоломки.

— О чем Гинтоки постоянно талдычит? — она явно не понимала всей это движухи с проломом четвертой стены, а потому начинала сомневаться в его адекватности. — В общем, когда я была с товарищами на зачистке подземелья, я...

— Ваше пиво, — произнесла Тама, поставив на стол две пенящихся кружки. Мегумин сегодня явно не дадут договорить.

— Да-да, спасибо, — отмахнулся мужчина, быстро подтянув к себе алкоголь. Наконец-то! Еще лишь пара мгновений, и он окунется в блаженный мир алкогольного опьянения. И вот, стоило ему наконец пригубить воздушную пенку, как...

— За лучших авантюристов Японии! — радостно воскликнула Мегумин, чокнувшись с ним кружками и заставив львиную долю его пива расплескаться по кимоно. Она была настолько счастливой, что даже не заметила на себе его прожигающий взгляд. Однако, сделав всего пару глотков, девчонка с грохотом рухнула на столешницу. Немая сцена, занавес.

— Эм, а ты вообще когда-нибудь пила? — с недоумением спросил Гинтоки, вытирая мокрое лицо рукавом.

— Хоть я и взрослая… ик… они все равно считали меня… ик… маленькой, придурки, — пробурчала она прямо в стол, не видя его убитую физиономию. — Лишь когда они… ик… отключались, я могла немного… ик... попробовать… Ай! Прости, не бей.

Шлепнув ее по открытой макушке, Гинтоки протяжно вздохнул. Вечер был безнадежно испорчен безнадежной малявкой, что корчила из себя взрослую. Лишь залпом избавившись от обеих кружек, он ощутил малую толику спокойствия на душе. Может, черт с ней? Пусть валяется, своим присутствием она совершенно ему не мешает. Однако со стороны эта картина выглядела максимально опасной. Споил маленькую беззащитную девочку, ну что за мерзавец? Он мог поклясться, что каждый в баре кидал на него неодобрительные взгляды, отчего на душе становилось еще неуютней. Он вполне мог бы забить на все это и скрыться за привычным щитом пофигизма, но сегодня он как-то слишком размяк, купившись на весь этот бред с добром и взаимопомощью. Мегумин уже сладко сопела, растянувшись по столу. Ну как так можно — испортила ему вечер и сразу спать. А ведь ее еще и возвращать обратно в свой мир надо. Эх, может обойдется?.. Нет, он прекрасно понимал, что все равно поможет ей, он же Йородзуя, мастер на все руки. Громко вздохнув, он решил оставить все эти переживания на завтра и пойти спать. Все же, это не последний вечер, где он сможет спокойно выпить, хоть таковых и становилось с каждым годом все меньше. Закинув Мегумин на плечо, он двинул в сторону выхода под вопросительные взгляды присутствующих. 

— Я не извращенец, — неожиданно выдал Гинтоки на весь зал.

— Странно, что ты сам решил об этом заговорить, — саркастично усмехнулась Отосе, когда тот вышел из бара.

***

Стоило лишь отодвинув дверь Йородзуи, как Гинтоки тут же очутился в кромешной тьме. Да, на улице была уже ночь, но не настолько темная, чтобы полностью поглотить весь лунный свет. Что происходит? Схватившись за голову, он почувствовал, как его кучерявые волосы стали еще более пушистыми. И лишь когда в макушке неприятно закололо, он понял, что его кто-то грызет. Садахару, полностью заглотив его голову, с довольным видом вилял хвостом.

— Отцепись, шавка! — возмутился хозяин питомца и, вырвав окровавленную шевелюру из пасти, чудом устоял на ногах. — Ты должен сменить тип приветствия, иначе отведу тебя на кастра...

Но пес не желал слушать продолжения и спешно закрыл дверь, оставив Гина на улице.

— Да что ты себе позволяешь?! — крикнул тот, снеся ногой дверь вместе с сидящим за ней Садахару.

Сейчас ему просто хотелось лечь спать, а потому нервы были уже на пределе. Малявка на плече так и не проснулась, сейчас он мог ей лишь позавидовать. Пройдя в гостиную, он положил ее тушку на один из диванов и сел рядом. Сумасшедший выдался денек, хотя Гинтоки уже должен был привыкнуть к подобного типа приключениям. Ведь стоило ему выйти наружу, как те сами его находили. Однако сегодня чего-то не хватало, а если быть точнее — кого-то. Все эти события они всегда переживали втроем, как Йородзуя, как одна небольшая семья. Он уже сто раз пожалел, что поругался с Кагурой этим днем, ему хотелось бы иметь возможность вернуть все назад. Садахару, подойдя ближе, подложил свою голову ему под руку. Они оба по ней скучали.

— Ты пытался ее найти, не так ли, друг? — со слабой улыбкой поинтересовался Гинтоки, погладив пса. — Не переживай, мы обязательно вернем ее, мы не бросим нашу Кагуру.

— Расскажи о ней, — неожиданно раздался сбоку тонкий голосок. Мегумин, сидя в позе лотоса и сонно потирая глаза, с интересом наблюдала за этой сценой, а в частности за Садахару, который идеально подходил под ее тип "милых животных".

— Рассказать о ней? — он серьезно задумался. Чаще всего его голову даже не посещали подобные мысли, он просто плыл с ней по течению. — Ну... Кагура довольно грубая...

— На одной волне с вами, так...

— Жрет как не в себя...

— Растущий организм, могу ее понять...

— Ничего не делает по дому...

— Живет в свое удовольствие, значит...

— Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — прервал он ее ответные размышления. 

— Напротив, я слушаю Гинтоки очень внимательно, — Мегумин развела руками. — Я прекрасно вижу, как ты пытаешься загородиться от истины под маской. Гинтоки такой цундэрэ. 

— Слова девчонки, которая пытается скрыть свою любовь к похвал… эй! — взвизгнул тот, когда она начала тянуть его за кудри. — Отвянь, ты портишь сентиментальный момент.

— Ты сам его портишь. А ну, расскажи, что ты думаешь о ней на самом дел... уф.

Верный пес в тот же миг спас хозяина, заглотив голову нападавшей.

— Почему вдруг потемнело? — раздался ее приглушенный голос.

— Нет! Тупая собака, выплюнь ее, выплюнь! У нас сейчас нет времени и места заниматься всякой ерундой! Эта история должна была быть макси, но из-за отсутствия у команды других миди ее пришлось максимально укомплектовать!

— Нет, Гинтоки, все в порядке, это совсем не больно, — послышалась ее запинающаяся речь. — Он же просто играет, да?

— Да ты же пытаешься его выгородить, потому что он тебе понравился! Эй, отстань от нее, у нас уже кончается количество слов!

Садахару, осознав всю серьезность, резко отпустил голову девчонки и сел рядом. Она же, смущенно натянув шляпу, попыталась скрыть свое покрасневшее лицо.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — с сомнением протянул Гинтоки, видя ее пылающие щеки. — У тебя со лба кровь на платье капает.

— Это от волнения...

— Да как же! — теперь роль цуккоми перешла непосредственно к нему. Не поднимая головы, Мегумин стянула с ноги бинт и кое-как обмотала его вокруг лица. — Эй, ты точно в порядке, дышать-то сможешь?

— Не уверена, но лучше я умру от нехватки воздуха, чем позволю этому милому песику запятнать свою мохнатую честь моей смертью...

— Дура!

Сбив с нее шляпу подзатыльником, Гинтоки размотал бинт и принялся его нормально завязывать. Эта идиотка порой его нехило раздражала, но он не мог ей не помочь.

— Может перестанешь ходить вокруг да около и расскажешь о ней по-нормальному? — послышался ее тихий вопрос.

А что он мог еще рассказать? Кагура была грубой, невоспитанной, жутко прожорливой и ленивой занозой в заднице, которая могла переломать ему все кости, скажи он ей нечто подобное прямо в лицо.

Но ведь это не было абсолютной правдой.

— Эта мелочь невероятно проблемная, но если принять все ее недостатки, то тебе наверняка удастся увидеть ее лучшую сторону. В душе она добрый и до жути наивный ребенок, которому требовались забота и сострадание. Возможно, я недостаточно хорошо ее опекал…

Был ли то алкоголь или нет, но он сам не заметил, как заоткровенничал перед едва знакомым человеком. Гинтоки постоянно скрывал то, что у него на душе, но, может, именно то, что перед ним сейчас не один из его хороших знакомых, и позволило ему говорить начистоту. В любом случае, сейчас он не стеснялся своих слов. Мегумин же воодушевленно глядела на него своим сверкающим алым взглядом, словно знала, что он сейчас скажет.

— Ну разумеется, она никогда не была бесполезной.

— Рада была с тобой познакомиться, Гинто...

— ...дурка Короля Демонов и захватим его замок-ару! — послышался до жути знакомый голос, и, моргнув, Гинтоки увидел перед собой Кагуру, одетую в черный сияющий тьмой доспех, с двуручным мечом за спиной. — Ась?

Вместо гильдии авантюристов, где шла подготовка к рейду, она вновь оказалась в старой доброй Йородзуе. Видя перед собой непривычно счастливую физиономию Гинтоки, она опешила еще больше. Садахару же, увидев исходящую от нее ауру, в страхе спрятался в шкафу. Что это с ним, разве он не рад ее видеть?

— С возвращением домой, Кагура.

— Гин-чан? — еще толком не придя в себя, она медленно встала с дивана и застыла на месте. Неужели она вернулась домой? Распахнув руки, девочка бросилась в его объятия. Видимо, она тоже по нему очень сильно скучала. Однако хватка не спешила спадать, а лишь, наоборот, усиливалась, словно тисками сжимая спину Гинтоки. 

— Эм, Кагура-тян, я понимаю, что ты тоже рада меня видеть, но мне больно, — сквозь зубы процедил тот, с трудом сдерживая боль. Неужели она настолько соскучилась?

— Ты испортил мне весь рейд! — злобно пробубнила та ему в живот, сдавив спину до громкого хруста. — Я потратила столько сил на прокачку, а теперь все бессмысленно-ару!

— А? — удивлению Гина не было предела.

Это именно ее он так отчаянно пытался вернуть все это время? А она точно нуждалась в спасении? Похоже, она могла закончить сюжет Коносубы куда раньше 17-го тома.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько тупы и ленивы те авантюристы-ару! Нам с Аквой стоило огромных трудов заставить их шевелить задницами! Правда, теперь они еще долго ничем не смогут пошевелить-ару.

— Прости-прости, я сейчас же обменяю тебя обратно! — в панике протараторил Гинтоки, пытаясь высвободиться из плена. — Да-да, ты бесполезна! Верните мне Мегумин!

— Что ты сказал?! — она явно хотела услышать от него совсем не это.

— Ни с места, Йородзуя, ты арестован! — послышался грубый голос со стороны входа, и, обернувшись, Гин увидел Кондо. Хмурый взгляд, злобно сжатые губы, выставленный вперед меч, редко у него случалось увидеть настолько грозный вид. Сейчас он был настоящим главнокомандующим, а не жалкой гориллой для издевательств и битья. — Я пришел покарать тебя за своих ребят! А также за то, что ты слишком сблизился с Отаэ-сан! Я не позволю тебе встревать в наши с ней отношения! Но и, конечно, отомстить за Шинсенгуми, да!

— Горилла! Мне плевать, что ты там несешь, но спаси меня! Хочу в тюрьму, срочно!

— Что? — замешкался тот, слегка опустив катану, но, стоило ему увидеть на себе прожигающий взгляд Кагуры, нервно сглотнул. — Думаю, я зайду попозже, Саката-сан. Мне еще Тоши успокаивать, а то он сегодня без конца что-то бормочет про трусики, да и Сого надо с ложечки покормить, забыл, понимаешь, что базука детям не игрушка, — нервно отсмеялся тот, почесав взъерошенную макушку. Нужно было бежать, но паника практически парализовала его тело, а потому приходилось без умолку болтать, дабы заткнуть эту гнетущую тишину. — Кацуру еще потом допрашивать, представляешь, он вот совсем недавно сам забрался в тюрьму. Сказал, тебя спасать пришел, такой смешной, да? В общем, закрутился я совсем, столько дел, столько дел... — только он развернулся, чтобы уйти, как был схвачен за ногу подкравшимся к нему Гином. Лежа на полу, тот безмолвно глядел на него своими пустыми от страха глазами. — Вижу, у вас семейные игры, не буду вам мешать...

Вдруг земля ушла у него из-под ног, и он с ужасом обнаружил, что его затягивает прямо в эпицентр скопления темной энергии. Кондо попытался вырваться из хватки Гина, но тот лишь крепче сжимал его ногу, пялясь при этом куда-то в бездну. Крича во все горло, он в панике цеплялся за все подряд, но его с силой затащило в гостиную. Дверь спешно закрылась, и, лишь глубокие борозды от ногтей на полу давали понять, что лучше сюда никому не соваться.

***

Ш: Что? И это все?!

Г: Ну а что ты хотел? Этот сюжет был под макси, но когда автору сказали срочно переделать фик под миди — ему пришлось быстро менять концепт, отчего концовка вышла максимально ущербной. Да и времени ему предоставили слишком мало.

Ш: Эй, да ты же просто его оправдываешь! К тому же, уже появилась пара других миди.

Г: Псс... Пацуан, не пали контору, автор тогда этого еще не знал, их выложили буквально в последний день.

Ш: Но тогда почему ему не переделать все обратно в макси? К тому же, у него появится дополнительных полмесяца на это.

Г: Эй, ты дохрена умный что ли? Потерянного не вернуть, просто смирись...

Ш: Да что ты несешь? Тогда объясни мне, где эпилог с Мегумин-сан?

Г: Не влез.

Ш: Так почему бы тогда автору было не убрать этот послеглавный разговор?

Г: А где бы ему тогда было еще оправдываться?

Ш: Да он это сделал уже несколько раз в самом фанфике!

К: Шинпачи, успокойся. Не думаю, что хоть кто-то дочитал досюда, так чего париться-ару? У автора настолько простецкий стиль письма, что здешним возвышенным натурам будет от него плохо.

Ш: Зачем ты оскорбила всех вокруг?!

Г: Пацуан, она права, просто забей.

Ш: Но так же нельзя!

Г: Потом автор сделает полноценную версию с приключениями Кагуры, тогда и заживем.

К: Жду не дождусь-ару!

Ш: Можно мне уже просто уйти?..


End file.
